Naruto: Claymore Number 48
by Dark Spidey
Summary: What if Clare never met Raki. Instead, she meets a blacksmith but there's more to him that meets the eyes. Introducing Naruto Uzumaki; The Yoma Hunter and the Man without Fear. A makings of an Epic story. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Claymore number 48

A forest that was overshadowed by a moonless sky reeked. The stench of death and blood filled the air with a horrible stench. Rivers of crimson vitae flowed through the underbrush, in streams as they drizzled and pooled around several bodies.

One lay broken upon a rock as his lifeless eyes stared into the sky. Blood drained down his mouth as a figure atop of him tore through his bone and flesh. Tearing chunks of meat and innards from his torso. The sounds of feasting were audible and bones being crunched could have been heard as the monstrous figure dined on the dead man.

A drop of water was heard and the creature spun around to reveal a horribly monstrous face. Some parts of its face did look human at once, but then, maybe it never was. Its light hue of red skin looked leathery and wide, its maw was filled with large pointed teeth like a shark.

Its predatory eyes were a deep, bright yellow with slitted pupils like a cat. The body on the being was very massive and powerful, hulking muscles flexed with each movement. Suddenly it heard a sound and its eyes searched the underbrush and narrowed at the intruder.

A figure stood in the distance between some trees. The monster stood up at a large seven feet tall as some filthy human dared disturb his succulent meal. No matter, the human would just have to be dessert then and a sick smile adorned his bloodied lips.

Finally, a primal roar bellowed echoed through the woods. The figure in the distance didn't look too bothered, and reached for something on their back.

A large double edged sword was drawn. Emblazoned on the blade itself was a weird symbol, similar to a 'T', except with the cross tips pointing up into the air. Without wasting time, the monster dashed towards its newest victim, a red haze glazed its eyes as it cleared the distance.

Calm silver eyes stared at their opponent, before flashing gold with slitted pupils. The monster was upon the figure now, its claws were up and ready for its attack.

Suddenly the creature stopped dead in its tracks. The figures sword was coated in a thick red fluid as it sliced fluidly through the air. Blood sprayed from its head like a fountain. Its head had slid cleanly off from its lower jaw and landed with a splash into a puddle.

The stood off in the distance, her gold eyes turned back to their regular silver. The large claymore sword clutched loosely in her delicate hand, wavering over the ground. Satisfaction marred her delicate face. Her job was done for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere, in a small village down south. A large crowd of people surrounded a body lying in the ground. The victim's lifeless eyes were wide with horror; blood smeared everywhere, obviously signifying a rather useless struggle.

"Damn, that's the sixth one," a bystander muttered, women cried and children were quickly ushered away into their homes. Some were already feeling sick from the very smell and sight before them.

"What'll we do at this rate?" another bystander, a man asked angrily. His fist was balled and fury was in his eyes. "Damn it! The last one was just three days ago!

"If we don't do something, we're finished!" a man with a moustache said tersely. "There's no doubt about it," he said to a young man. "There's a _Yoma_ in this village."

Moments later, a mob entered the mayor's home and began protesting.

"They eat out your guts while you're still alive!" a frazzled woman cried with fear in her weathered eyes.

"If we just sit here and wait, we'll be butchered like pigs!" a farmer yelled, waving his pitchfork.

"What'll we do chief?" the young man from before shouted. "That's the sixth one! We've got to kill this thing!"

"Calm down Naruto," the mayor said heavily. The young man of his late teens snorted and crossed his arms together. "Are you proposing that you will kill this Yoma?"

Silence reigned all around. The young man narrowed his crystal blue eyes as he slammed his fist onto the mayor's desk. "Might as well be! If not me then who else will deal with this menace!" Naruto pointed out angrily. "I'm the most skilled fighter in this whole village and you know it!"

The mayor sighed in defeat. "You are right Naruto, in fact, I've never met a soldier more skilled than you yet, my dear black smith," he responded, but his eyes narrowed as he linked his fingers together. "But these beings… these Yoma… they can take your form you know, how would you be able to find one?"

"Not to mention they are agile and lethal, intelligent and remarkably powerful. Much more powerful than you, I'm afraid"

At this the boy known as Naruto snarled as he pulled his fist back from the desk. The mayor noted the large fist sized indent in his desk, and said nothing. He dug into his desk and procured a parchment to Naruto "It seems that they are sending one to our village.

"One?" Naruto seemed confused by the old man's words. "One what?"

The mayor looked at him with aged eyes. "A Claymore, my dear boy"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claymore. The very word itself struck fear into the hearts of humans nearly everywhere. It was the term that humans had given to these powerful, deadly, fem fatales of the world. A Claymore is half human, half Yoma. However, they are servants of man, and use their remarkable powers to kill and eradicate Yoma.

One Claymore was more than enough than to clear out an entire village of ten Yoma. However, they were regarded with fear and suspicion, since they also carry the flesh and blood of the very creatures that they sought to kill. It seemed that even these "Silver Eyed Witches" garnered no favor from the very people that they risked their lives to protect, no matter how many lives they saved, or even how uniquely beautiful each one was.

"She's here!"

"It's the Claymore!"

"The Silver-Eyed Witch!"

Naruto looked up from his father's forge. As far as he knew after being found as a baby, and was brought to this village by the former blacksmith; Trace. His adopted father and his family were heralded as famous sword smiths for over several hundred years, creating works of art for the soldiers of the continent. Earning the respect of many.

Naruto Uzumaki who was currently the owner of the forge now, since his father had been killed by a Yoma several years back. He, in turn had killed the monster while it fed on his fathers organs and earned the title. "The Yoma Hunter or The Man without Fear" from the mayor and the suspicious glances from the villagers. Though he ignored them.

"A Claymore, huh?" he mused quietly. Brushing his golden hair out of his eyes as it trailed over the massive sword before him. It was his father's grand masterpiece, right before he died, and Naruto had just simply modified and completed it. His dad's original design was to make it appear as a large two handed knife, but the blond had designed it so that instead of just one main blade.

It would instead be a piece actually, one of six pieces to a beautifully crafted jigsaw puzzle. The large blade itself was really composed of six separate swords that would assemble into one massive and powerful blade. One that no ordinary man would be able to use, a blade that one he would be able to know how to work and use it to his will.

The sword itself was simply and utterly beautiful. The blade was forged from the finest materials, so much so that he spent tireless days and nights hammering and folding the blade at least over a hundred times. The same was said for the handle. Just to remove any and all impurities. It was gunmetal gray and shone brilliantly on its stand. Approximately six feet, the blades edge was diamond sharp, capable of cutting through stone and tree with ease.

Making up his mind, Naruto pulled on the swords harness to his shoulders and chest, making sure the belts were tight and comfortable on his body. He then grabbed the bandaged sword and with practiced ease, slid it into its sheath and stepped out to see all the commotion about the Claymore.

There she was, standing in the distance, surrounded by nosy townsfolk. From what he could see, she wore a silver outfit that looked like light armor. Pauldrons adorned her shoulders, waist plates and knee high boots. A long sword handle was visible from her back beside her head.

Despite the fact that she had a very scary look on her face, Naruto couldn't deny that she was very beautiful. She had shoulder length hair with a fringe on her forehead that reached down to her eyebrows. Almond shaped eyes with the famous silver orbs Naruto had heard so much about. Her expression was cold. She was simply unnaturally beautiful, but seemed so cold.

The townsfolk murmured as the Claymore walked past them, ignoring them, and right up to Naruto. Her eyes lingered on him, if only for a brief moment, including the large bandaged package on his back. Which she assumed was his sword. But she walked past him without a care in the world.

The swords smith, for his part, was extremely intrigued by the silent woman. He watched her walk into the Mayor's home, no doubt to talk about the situation at hand. He decided to hang around until she came out. Absentmindedly, he noticed the townsfolk disappear into their homes.

It seemed as if the Claymore scared the people more than the Yoma. The Yoma would leave dead bodies lying in its wake around, but the townsfolk would walk around anyways. These people really need to get their priorities straightened out.

The mayor opened his door and Naruto saw the Claymore step out. A large vulpine grin adorned his face as he ran up behind her. Suddenly, on reflex she whirled around in a flash, drawing her sword in one fluid motion as she swung it towards him. Naruto reacted on instinct, and drew his own weapon, ready to meet her blade's edge.

He was ready for the sounds of steel on steel, but it never came. His eyes noticed that the Claymore stopped her blade a hair's width from his own, and at that he raised an eye brow and grinned.

"That's an interesting way to greet people lady" he said off handedly.

The Claymore fluidly sheathed her might sword over her shoulder and gave him a cold look, before turning on her heel and turning away. Naruto couldn't help but feel perplexed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Strange, for a moment there, I felt something familiar from that man, _Clare thought to herself as her boots soundlessly made its way down the street. _A very miniscule amount of Yoki. But he couldn't be a Yoma. It's impossible. _She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard a sound, a voice really causing her to turn her head slightly.

"Oi, wait up!" the young man spoke as he jogged beside her. "You're a Claymore, aren't you?"

"No," she answered tonelessly.

"That's what people call you then, huh?" he asked.

Clare gave a nod. "That's right. Our organization has no name. That's the name your people thrust upon us," she spoke sardonically.

"I see, I see," the young man said. He gave her a queer look. "I somehow thought you'd be scarier, but you look pretty normal to me."

Clare was surprised, though she didn't show it. "You're not afraid of me?" she asked curiously, despite herself.

The man laughed. "Of course not!" he said. "You' protect people! Besides that, well, you're really easy on the eyes." He spoke sheepishly and truthfully.

Clare glared at him and started to walk away again. He caught up to her easily.

"Whoa, hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you in anyway, I mean, dad told me that most girls liked to receive compliments, ya know?" he said cheerfully, matching her stride for stride. They came to an archway. "Hey, that's leads out of the village."

She looked around. "This is the end of the village?" she asked, filing it away in her memory.

"Yes ma'am," the man said.

_Thunk!_ _Plop!_

In smooth fashion, Clare impaled her sword into the dirt ground and sat down using it as a backrest. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. She could feel the man's eyes on her body and he was about to ask a question

"Sleep time," she stated, answering his unasked question. "I've been walking for three days straight."

Naruto gave a chuckle at how she said it so smoothly, noting tha he voice sounded very nice.

She heard the sounds of someone sitting down, and cracked an eye open. The teen sat several inches away from her, though he made sure to give her some distance. His sword sunk deeply into the ground with his back resting against the flat edge of the blade. A warm smile graced his lips.

"Why are you so interested in me?" she asked.

The man shrugged. "I've never seen a Claymore in combat with a Yoma before," he said. "It was hard for me to be honest, is it easy for you?"

Clare raised a delicately arched eyebrow. "You killed a Yoma?" she had to ask.

The man nodded. "Seven years ago, my father was the village's former swordsmith, but he was killed by a Yoma. I was apprenticed under my father before he passed, and killed it using the skills I learned from practicing with swords. I'm this town's blacksmith and swordsmith now."

Clare was mildly bemused. Judging by this man's appearance that meant he had to have dispatched of a fully grown _and_ freshly fed Yoma when he less than 10 years old. "Impressive," was all she said. "However the abilities one of us possess is far greater than a human's. Comparing the two is like comparing a glass of water to an ocean, the gap is too big."

"I know that," the man said with a chuckle. He held out his hand. "I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

She stared at his offered hand. He slowly drew it back. "Riiiiight," he said awkwardly. "Not that friendly I see. Well, can you tell me your name?" he asked politely.

The town bell started to ring, signaling the hour of curfew. Naruto looked into the sky and noticed that the sun was already setting.

"You don't need to know my name," she said, turning away from him. "You'll forget it anyway." Her tone seemed bitter, and Naruto couldn't help but feel pain from the way she sounded.

"Like you'll forget mine?" he spoke. Clare turned around to see the man, Naruto looking at her with something that resembled pity on his face. "I know what its like to be lonely too," He pulled his bandaged blade from the dirt, sheathed it and began to walk away.

Clare watched his fleeting figure in the distance, while the bell simply rang clear in the evening air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto strode quickly back to his home, while contemplating with meeting the Claymore known as Clare. He couldn't help but feel that Claymores were wrongly treated, doomed to suffer the scorn and hatred of mankind because of the Yoma flesh they carry within their bodies. Fighting monsters for the rest of their lives until they were killed. It just wasn't fair!

He wasn't lying when he told Clare that he too understood loneliness. Coming homes to and empty forge day in and day out wasn't exactly the most exciting thing he'd liked to do. People sometimes give him strange looks, and would avoid him even though he did kill a Yoma. But he endured all these years, and he guess he would continue to endure.

The blond sighed to himself as he turned a corner, and made to pass Jean's house, though he noticed something very suspicious. The candles weren't lit, which was weird because it was already past nine now. The door was ajar and decided to check it out.

"Yo Jean, is every—

Naruto stopped in mid-sentence, and his eyes widened in shock. There in front of him was a huge, hulking mass of brown colored flesh that was busy tearing through the Jean's stomach. His face was frozen in a horrified expression and his eyes lifeless. Naruto was aware of the unique scent, one that only a Yoma possessed as it turned around to meet him.

A sadistic smile crossed his lips as he swallowed a mouthful of inner organs in one go, it wiped its lips. "Well, well, if it isn't the big bane of Yoma's, Naruto!

Naruto quickly drew his sword in one swift motion. "Bastard!" His eyes picked up the trace of a beard on the Yoma's lips, and realization hit him like a fist to his stomach. "James! It was you all along!"

'James' simply gave a small chuckle from his throat, while getting up to a height of 8 feet. "You pathetic humans didn't have a clue!"

Slowly the being began to creep towards Naruto, who backed out the front door, needing to give himself room to maneuver. "I've been hiding under this stupid disguise for over seven years and you didn't even notice, big bad Yoma hunter" his tone held mockery and Naruto couldn't help but feel sick as it smiled at him.

Its yellow teeth shone brilliantly in the night light, and the smell of it made the black smith's feel nauseated. But he realized something. "Wait a minute… seven years ago?"

The Yoma laughed. "That's right!" he chortled. "That other Yoma wasn't the only one savoring your dear father's guts that night," James licked his lips and held a smirk. "His innards were absolutely delicious!"

"DIE!!!" Naruto screamed as he jumped into the air, with the intent to cleave the Yoma in two. It jumped out of the way and in its place was a small fissure as the blade sunk cleanly through the earth, Naruto cleared the gap which surprised the Yoma and with a flick of his wrist he left a large sized gash in its midsection.

Blood poured from James injury and he couldn't help but snarl. "You worthless sack of flesh!" The Yoma smashed Naruto in the jaw and sent him across the street, smashing into a wall. "Oh you don't know what joy you bring me Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to make you squeal real good before you die, then I'll feast on you innards. Those sweet, sweet, innards!""

Naruto picked himself off of the dirt, and licked the blood off of his lips before spitting it on the dirt. "I'm really getting sick of your filthy mouth!" he raised his blade ready for the being that seemed all too eager to fight.

"Tonight, I'll have you innards in my belly!" the Yoma shouted, racing towards Naruto with great stride. A silver blur crossed his path, stopping him dead in his path. "Wha—

His head slid off his neck easily with a wet splat, his body hit the ground. Naruto looked up and stared at the Claymore, blood leaked down her blade, and her eyes were the same gold color as the Yoma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey!"

Clare turned around, seeing a figure running up to her from the village's archway. It was that Naruto guy. He pulled up next to her and was relived that she hadn't left yet.

"I wanted to say Thank You," he spoke seriously. Clare simply regarded him with a look.

Naruto was fazed at all and spoke. "Please, tell me you name," his eyes shone with a fierce determination. "You said that I wouldn't remember it, but I promise I will. Otherwise, who would remember that you even existed?"

Clare was speechless as his words rang clear in her head. _Existed..._

"My name's Clare," she answered briskly, turning around and walking away into the desert.

Naruto watched her figure disappear over the horizon. "Clare," he repeated to himself before he beamed. As her body disappeared in the distance he felt this cold feeling down his spine, he turned his head towards his village.

People gave him those strange looks again. As far as he knew nobody ever trusted a Yoma survivor. So far he had to options. Either he would wait for the villagers to throw him out, or he would leave of his own free will. He chose the latter.

At least he wouldn't have to kill anybody in self defense that way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've heard about you before, the Hunter of Yoma's and the Man without Fear, Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto whirled at the sound of a voice, his blade flashed and aimed at the man's throat. He wore a black formal outfit, fitted with dark glasses and a black hat. All in all, he looked very suspicious to the black smith, and he didn't like suspicious. "Who are you exactly?"

The man gave a smile as he stepped back and bowed politely. "Rubel, at your service, Yoma Hunter," he answered.

Naruto lowered his blade, but didn't sheathe it, just to be sure. "You're from this 'organization' aren't you? He asked. "The same one that Clare works for?"

The man raised and eyebrow, though Naruto couldn't really see his expression from behind the dark sunglasses. But he was positive that the man was surprised at this new information. "So, she told you name huh?" he murmured, poking his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "How interesting, are you looking for her, perhaps?"

"Perhaps I am," Naruto gave a shrug. "What's it to you, old man?"

Rubel gave a mysterious smile. "Oh my, wanting to fall in with that sort of woman," he gave the sound of a tut before continuing. "Had you been faster, you could have caught up to her when she was bathing. It can't be helped I'm afraid, she's got a job in Strah, it's not to far from here."

Naruto frowned and rubbed his chin. "Strah, that's like a two day walk, if I'm not mistaken"

Rubel nod his head in agreement. "Clare just left a few hours ago; you may be able to catch up to her, if you run of course."

Naruto mulled it over in his mind. A faint smile crossed his lips. "Thanks old man," he replied, before shouldering his blade and running off into the distance.

Rubel watched the young man run away. "That smile, seemed very familiar," he mused to himself as he stroked his chin. "Interesting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Damn, four of them huh? _Clare thought to herself as her hand reached for her sword. The four Yoma stalked and had her surrounded on all sides.

She heard a weird sound, up above and dove to her left. Twisting around so she landed on her back. A deafening boom, followed by the sounds of stone crumbling into the ground as a winged Yoma was now where she was standing.

_Wings?_ She thought, eyeing her fifth opponent. _This one can fly?_

"DIE HALF-BREED SCUM!" the lead Yoma yelled, and he leapt at her. She quickly went to draw her sword when...

_Whoosh!_

A large dagger pierced the Yoma's skull and protruded from the opposite side, killing him instantly. The other Yoma stopped their attack and looked to see the newcomer on the field. Clare's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yo, Clare!" Naruto grinned as he walked towards her. Clare noted that he was armed and dangerous with wicked looking throwing knives, and he simply greeted her happily. "What's up?"

"Naruto?" she whispered to herself, still in shock. What was he doing here?

"GAAHH!" the Yoma attacked again, and Clare used her sword to block a piercing finger attack from one of them. The blade's edge rested in the cracks of his fingers as she stopped his blow. "Huh?" he asked stupidly.

With a flick of her wrist, Clare cleaved his arm in half, from the hand to the shoulder, making him roar in pain. She jumped back, dodging attacks from the winged Yoma. Clare cleaved another's arm off before dicing it in half, just as Naruto threw another six inch dagger. It hit its target and killed it instantly when it pierced its brain, throat and heart.

The winged Yoma bellowed in rage and it soared towards Naruto, who didn't have enough time to throw another knife. He ducked out of the way as the Yoma dove down on him, and reached over his shoulder for his sword. Naruto drew it forward and brought it down as it flew by him, cutting one of its legs off in the process, and it screeched in pain.

Clare had dispatched of the other Yoma and walked up to Naruto as the winged Yoma flew away in terror. She glanced at the young man as he tore off the bandages, and finally got a good look of the sword. From what she can see it was an enormous broadsword, though it resembled a _Zweihander._

There was no way a normal person should be able to use such a large weapon, at least not without difficulty. But Naruto simply hefted it around like it was a toy. He'd made to disconnect one of the smaller larger blades that made up his weapon.

"Allow me," she said, placing her hand on his broad shoulder. He lowered his throwing arm and watched her carefully, and nodded.

The air around her seemed to get heavy as she was enveloped in a dark aura, using ten percent of her power, making her eyes turn gold. She pushed a little more, landing to thirty percent, and her face distorted slightly. Leaving her teeth to resemble pointed daggers and veins bulged in her face and arms.

Her sword arm doubled in size and her grip on the handled tightened. Clare swung back, and concentrated heavily. And with a might heave, she threw her sword skywards at supersonic speeds, causing it to disappear out of their view, towards the small speck in the distance that was the flying Yoma.

Naruto squinted his eyes just in time to see the Yoma spasm in mid flight, and then simply began to plummet into the dirt. He let out a low whistle. "Wow, nice throw" he gave a vulpine grin as he followed her towards the Yoma's corpse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm, so you survived?" Rubel asked as Clare walked up to him, followed by Naruto. The man hefted the large blade into its sheath and folded his arms.

"The job is done," Clare spoke. "Go collect the money for the five Yomas."

"Five Yomas you say?" Rubel asked with a mysterious grin. "My my, aren't you the little heroine, taking on five by yourself. Or... did you have some help?" his voice filled with amusement.

Clare narrowed her eyes at the jab Rubel meant about Naruto. "He was a good distraction," she muttered. "Why was he following me?"

"Because I told him he could," Rubel answered. Clare raised an eyebrow at him. "He asked where you were, and I simply told him. He knew the risks and accepted it."

"Why are you following me?" Clare asked Naruto roughly, pinning him with her best glare. He simply shrugged.

"You saved my life, and I figured I owed you," he said simply.

"My," Rubel said, clapping. "It's very hard to find honorable people these days"

"Don't bother," Clare said irritably. "Just leave me alone and we'll call it settled."

"Naw, I don't think so!" Naruto gave a feral smirk, and Rubel suppressed his own. "You see, I plan on saving you life one day, and what better way to do so with hanging out with you and getting some practice. Besides,"

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "My village sort of kicked me out."

Clare frowned. "Your own people kicked you out?" she asked wistfully.

"Like someone we know?" Rubel mused to himself.

"Come on Clare!" Naruto spoke. "Let me join you, I mean, yea I sort of got side winded back at the village, but I did pretty damn good this time, don't you think? You need another sword to watch you back, and you've seen what I can do with a—

Naruto. Shut up" Clare spoke, and let out a defeated sigh. She had to admit to herself that he did have a wicked throwing arm. Plus having someone watching her back did sound like a good idea.

Clare finally came to a decision. "I'll let you join me, so long as you don't slow me down."

Naruto looked surprised and gave a faint and happy smile on his lips. Rubel noted it and put it away in his memory. "So, you'll be taking this man along with you I see?" He stroked his chin. "However, I have your next job right here, if you want it, of course."

"Alright, what is it?"

The black clad man flicked a black card in sight, and she recoiled at the sight of it.

"It can't be!" she gasped, looking at it in horror. "Why… why me?"

"It had to be you," Rubel said. "She specifically asked for you."

With shaky hands, Clare opened the black envelope and went rigid at the sight of the symbol on the card within. It had two more lines on it, but it was nearly identical to her symbol.

"What's this all about?" Naruto asked. "Clare, are you alright?"

Rubel placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You may want to give her some time to herself now," he suggested. "It's important you see, why don't you get something to eat, give her some time to get over the shock of it all. Hmm?"

Naruto gave a nod before glancing over to Clare. To be honest he was worried about her, but wished to give her some space. Whatever it was in that card, it literally drained all of the color out of her face.

He gave a sigh before heading towards the forest, setting off to make something edible to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That card was a Black Card of Death, wasn't it?"

Clare turned around to see Naruto, in his arms looked like roasted deer leg. It spicy aroma wafted into her nostrils, at least he could cook. Though she looked at him questionably. "How did you know that?"

Naruto sat down a few inches away from her and spoke. "I simply asked Rubel what it was, and he answered me truthfully."

"I see." Clare closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the fire.

"Are you hungry?

"Mmm."

"I brought back some clean water."

"Mmm."

"It's in the bottle." He offered.

"Mmm." Was Clare's response, causing a large tick to appear on Naruto forehead, his left brow twitched in annoyance. Though an idea came to his mind, his eyes squinted and an evil grin crossed his lips. "Let's make love, Clare"

"Mmm… wait, what!?" Clare realized his words and bolted off of the ground, her beautiful eyes glared down at him.

Naruto gave a humph. "Serves you right for not listening to me." He chided and stuck his tongue out at her childishly, before he placed a rather large deer leg in her hands. "Couldn't make venison on the account of that we don't have the necessary ingredients and spices. But I made due with what I had at the moment. Go on, try it!"

Clare watched as Naruto decimated his half of the food. His leg, or what remained of it was thrown behind his shoulder and not a single strand of meat was left on it. The Claymore had to admit that it did taste delicious, and decided to take her time with her meal.

Though she would never tell him that it was simply one of the most edible thing she'd eaten in a long while, no way. Naruto looked at her strangely. "What's wrong, it's not good?" he asked.

"Mmm? Oh, no, it's just that we don't require much food when we need to eat," Clare swallowed, though she covered her lips so he didn't see her licking them. Enjoying the flavor of her meal. "I'm quite full actually. We eat every couple of days. We can go without a week without food or water"

Naruto looked at her with plain shock. No food or drink for an entire week! He shook his head at the news, he could probably last a week without food. But not more than four days without drink.

"Hmm I see, maybe, it's because of the Yoma half of you perhaps," He gave a sigh as he stretched his taut muscles. "Well, it can't be helped I suppose."

Clare gave him such and intense look that he was positive that she would have made him flinch if he was a lesser man. "Why is it that you aren't afraid or sickened by my presence?" she asked curiously.

"You haven't given me a reason to," he replied honestly, though he sounded incredulous that she would even ask him such a question. Naruto saw the shock in her eyes. "To be honest with you Clare, I could care less if you do or do not have Yoma flesh or blood inside of you. It doesn't matter to me because your still a person, a human being whether you believe me or not, in my eyes."

Clare was nearly tipped over when he gave her a simple smile, a smile that she was positive that she would never in her entire life see again. A smile she hadn't seen so very long. "Besides, you haven't tried to eat me or anything, and deep down inside of you, you're a very nice person. I can see it in your eyes and nobody deserves to be lonely for the rest of their lives, understand?"

Clare continued staring at him for a while; though to be honest the black smith did feel a little self conscious. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she gave him something which he was positive seemed to resemble a smile. Well, a little twitch of her lips, but her eyes seemed warmer, and more cheerful, if only a little. "Alright, get some sleep. We may have a rough day in the mountains tomorrow, and I don't want you slowing me down"

Naruto gave a snort followed by a grin. Clare watched as the man stood up, impaling his sword into the ground and placed his back against the wide blade. "Sounds good to me," he closed his eyes and gave a yawn. "Goodnight, Clare"

The Claymore could hear his light breathing, indicating that he had fallen asleep. The wind blew lightly, causing Clare to notice his deep golden wavy hair to frame his face beautifully. She looked at him really closely, and could swear that Naruto resembled…

Clare shook her head. No, it was impossible and was just a coincidence, she felt absolutely foolish for even thinking the thought. Though she did give him a final look, before throwing another piece of wood into the flames. Causing it to burn brighter in the moonless night. "Goodnight… Naruto"

Author's Note

**I know what some of you are thinking. Some of you are like, Dark Spidey, what the F%# are you doing man! Well I'll tell you what I'm doing, I trying my hand at another crossover which very much interested me. A Naruto/Claymore fic, but not with the usual ninja being magically transported from the Elemental Countries to the World of Claymore.**

**Seen it already and was rather disappointed with some of the Naruto/Claymore fics on Fanfic, so I said to myself let me give it a try.**

**This crossover really and truly interested me a great deal, believe me it really did. So I figured I gave it a shot, and bam, here's my first chapter. Hope you all like it, mature constructive criticisms are accepted, but if your going to flame, make sure you're mature and civilized about it.**

**No, in this fic Naruto is not a ninja, and I figure that if Clare met him instead of the usual Raki. It would be so much better. Especially for me since I have a lot of ideas running through my mind, and I'll give a cookie to those who can guess what Naruto's weapon is or what it resembles.**

**I should be able to update my Naruto/Roario fic real soon, but don't hold you breath. I just wanted to bring this table for you guys to digest and tell me what you all think**

**Anyway, you know the drill. Read and review and I'll see you guys in the mean time. Trust me, its going to be so freaking awesome!**

**Oh yea, some events may follow Cannon or not, though I mean the manga. I don't really like the anime since it's not as dark and gritty as the manga, but I figured you guys needed to know that. As I said just you know, give me your honest feed back and let me know what you think.**

**Peace**

**Dark Spidey **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Naruto: Claymore Number 48

Naruto stood in a large forest clearing alone not to far from his camp. The blond swordsman was able to wake up an hour before the sun painted the sky, ate breakfast and took a well needed bath.

The day was warm, inviting and soothing, and the sounds of wildlife played all around him.

Mentally he was in deep concentration as he focused his sword stance. Naruto wore a black high collar shirt with no sleeves, black fingerless gloves, black boots and baggy pants.

Slowly, Naruto allowed his body to move from lightly. Performing his daily exercises that Trace had practically pounded into his skull; literally. His massive blade was held with meticulousness, and was wielded with grace as he slashed and hacked at invisible enemies.

His movements were light, calm, steady and free. But his swings held power, balance and aggressiveness. His breathing was steady, despite the fact that the blade itself was slightly larger then the wielder, but he really didn't mind.

Normal sized swords didn't really cut the bill for him, since they never felt comfortable or would even feel awkward in his hands. But this sword felt perfect, absolutely perfect.

Naruto made sure that with each swing, he switched to a different blade. Almost immediately connecting and disconnecting blades with each shift. He'd gained much experience with each and never favored one over the other.

Naruto was always taught that he should broaden and expand his horizon, and never settle at just specializing at one thing and never settle for second best. Always be confident and do the best to your ability.

'_One must know the fundamentals, to reveal the essence of all things' _Naruto thought to himself, remembering the last words of his adopted father. The blond still didn't know the full measures of his potential, being stuck in a village full of scared idiots and all.

But he knew that if he travelled with Clare, he would continue to grow, mature. Heck he may even be able to spar with her when he got to know more deeply.

Though he did question how he would match up in a fight against Clare or anyone like her. From what he'd seen yesterday and back at his village, Clare was amazingly strong. Her wispy and frail like body was anything _but _weak, and it was the perfect disguise to hide her monstrous strength since she was easily able to cut off limbs with ease.

She seemed very skilled and was able to strategize perfectly underneath pressure, though he found that there was still room for improvement for the young woman. But he believed that currently at his level, he would be able to give her a really tough time. Even if he did lose in the process, at least he would lose knowing he was defeated by an even stronger opponent.

Though it was simply motivate him to push himself well beyond the limits of his current abilities.

"What exactly are you doing?" Naruto turned his head towards the voice, and a large smile was on his face. Clare stood with her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes were stern and leveled on him.

Naruto found Clare to be rather fascinating, mainly because at first glance one would find her to be cold, distant and even a solitary figure. But when he spoke to her last night, and he saw that effort of a smile, he couldn't help but feel that it was a small baby step of a change.

Not really big steps mind you, but one that made him feel really happy. He couldn't really explain it to himself, but just looking at her simply made him want to give a huge smile. Then there was a weird, warm pleasant feeling he'd get from being around her. He liked this feeling.

He already made a plan to learn more about her on their travels, to that he counted on it. Naruto really didn't mind that she was cold and distanced on the outside; he'd accept her no matter what.

The idea of breaking the ice burg that was Clare simply made him beam with excitement mentally, but for now he would have to take it step by step.

Naruto gave Clare a sheepish grin, while scratching the back of his head. "Well you see I figured that I'd get a little exercise for the long journey ahead. I didn't want to wake you because I didn't want to die so young." He jested and gave a little laugh, mainly because he figured if he tried to waker her she would have decapitated him.

Clare didn't laugh, instead she rolled her eyes. "Whatever, we're leaving now. Pack up and lets ago unless you want me to leave you behind" she replied coldly before turning on her heel and leaving.

Naruto simply shook his head while connecting the corresponding fusion swords in their proper place, before following dashing off to catch up. He came upon the camp and found Clare waiting for him on the outposts with furrowed brows, so Naruto quickly grabbed the small pack near the now dead fire and followed behind Clare.

Heading on their way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eight hours had passed since Clare followed by Naruto had followed won the gritty dirt path. The sun beating down on their heads; though was occasionally covered by the cloudy sky.

_I'm so glad I wore boots for this trip, _Naruto lamented as he wiped the sweat off of his brow. He really and truly couldn't figure out for the life of him how Clare was actually able to do this for a living. If this didn't gain his respect for what she had to go through to do her job, he didn't know what would.

He was a bit tired, but not enough to stop when they were so close anyway.

Both had been walking in silence for some time. Naruto's eyes drifted towards Clare who didn't look the least bit winded. Her eyes were focused and stern. To be honest the blond male swordsman couldn't even imagine what was going through her mind, but whatever it was, it had to do something with that card.

That card shook her to the very core of her being, Naruto had never seen a woman's face so pale and pained. Rubel only told that the card was called the black card of death, but he never fully explained what exactly it all entailed to.

"Clare, there's something I need to ask you," Naruto spoke, breaking the silence. "Last night when you got that card, you seemed really freaked out. That guy didn't really give a whole lot of details about it, except the name and that it was very important. But it was enough to make even you pale at the sight of it. Please, tell me, what is it that they are forcing you to do?"

Naruto looked at her intently, wanting and needing to find out just exactly was going on. Clare abruptly stopped in her steps and there was complete silence for a moment, finally, she turned towards him. "No one is forcing me to do anything, Naruto. However, today I am given the task to eliminate someone you would call a Claymore"

Naruto was shocked. He looked at her to see if she was joking, but her face held firm and stern. Clare's features made her seem so much older than she looked, and it pained him to see her this way. He wanted to reach out to her, to ask her why she had to do this.

But she simply turned away from him. "You… do know that we're half monster, right?" Naruto shivered at the coldness in her voice, but gave a nod of the head. Did she think that he would see her differently, despite what she was? "I already know that Clare, I told you that doesn't matter to me at all, really" he assured her completely.

But Clare simply shook her blond head. "I know, but you don't fully understand what I mean. In our bodies we hold the powers of a Yoma and control it with our human consciousness, which preserves and protects our identities. In a way, we're monsters with only human heads. That's why people call us half human, half monster.

"Even though we're half breeds, we side with humanity to kill Yomas. Before we even existed, humanity was powerless against the Yoma. They were stronger, faster and smarter than them, but, by taking the powers and using it against them, they were finally able to defeat them. We are humanity's only hope. However, there is one drawback,"

_Drawback, what the hell is she talking about? _Naruto questioned mentally, listening intently to her. "Half breeds… eventually become full blown monsters" she finally spoke.

Clare had expected him to cringe and cower in fear, like any normal person. But instead his eyes held sympathy and understanding. "I… I think I understand what you're saying, but I still don't understand Clare. If what you're saying is true, then why…

"If we were allowed to live like normal people this wouldn't happen, Naruto. But you have to understand the more we use the strength and abilities of our Yoma sides, the closer we are to becoming monsters. It's like a tug of war between our human mind and side, and our yoma bodies. At some point, the yoma side eventually eats away our human minds and we become full blown yoma's.

Clare then began to explain the system that the organization had created, in pertaining to the black card. Inside the hilts of each sword that each hybrid carried with them held a black card. Each one held a unique symbol and signified the rank amongst each member, and was only sent to someone who the sender considered close to them.

The warrior then travels to a place where the sender wishing to die is waiting. Upon arriving, the recipient then destroys her. Naruto was absolutely horrified by the news Clare was now telling him since he guessed that it was somehow important, and was maybe related to Yoma's.

But to given the responsibility to kill your own best friend, simply shocked Naruto to the very fiber of his being. Despite the fact that Clare assured him that being presented with a black card was to be considered a sign of respect and trust.

He felt his stomach roll and licked his lips to dampen them. To be quite honest he was sickened by this, but did his best not to show it. Though immediately he realized something in her explanation. "Clare, tell me, who sent you this card?" his voice was full of concern and bits or worry.

Number 47 was about to explain, but stopped. Another presence was in the area and she could sense it, causing her head to turn in the designated area.

Naruto realized that something caught her attention, and darted his eyes in the same direction as she did. His eyes widened in surprise at the sight. Before his eyes laid a very unnaturally beautiful woman who was the same height as Clare, with silver flowing hair framing her heart shaped face and slight pale skin.

The woman simply ran her gaze towards the party, instantly recognizing Clare. A smile graced her lips. "It's been a long time hasn't it, Clare?" the blacksmith nearly flinched, her voice sounded so… so kind and gentle. Was this the person Clare was supposed to destroy?

"Elena," Her name came out her throat bravely. "You… haven't changed… you look like you did back then. I… I thought you would have looked more… distorted."

A sad smile graced Elena's face. "I'm forcing it back Clare… to meet you. How long has it been? It feels like time has passed so quickly, but it feels like only yesterday. Back then there was so much pain, and the darkness nearly swallowed us both whole. But because of you, Clare, I was able to remember the good times"

The blond warrior had to bite his lips to stop his body from trembling. This was wrong, it was just so wrong. But he needed to be strong, if not for himself, the at least for Clare. But why was it so hard? Why did it hurt so much?

Elena's voice and words sliced into his heart like a dagger in the night as he listened to her. "I… started this job after you, Clare. I thought that taking on the powers of a Yoma would give me strength. But, to control it, one needs a strong human heart to control this power."

Instantly her face became slightly distorted before their very eyes. Veins began to bulge in her head and body, her grip on her blade tightened so much that they both thought the handle would have broken underneath the strain.

All the while her serene and heartfelt smile never faded. Tears fell heavily down her cheeks as she looked at her oldest and dearest friend. "Please, Clare. I ask of you one final request, as my one true friend. Please, end my life, while my heart is still human" her voice still held on to her humanity.

Elena could already feel her inner Yoma within her beginning to take control of her body, and she was using every ounce of will power to push it away. If only for a few minutes, her sword fell with a clang and she began to walk towards Clare.

As she cleared the distance, both women stared at each other face to face. From this position Clare could feel the yoki within her beginning to spike, and was beginning to go out of control. Signaling that she was going to turn at any moment now.

Elena wrapped her arms around her friend's neck, embracing her like any good friend would do to one another. "Clare…" she spoke softly, but was cut off violently.

The blond swordsman felt his heart stop, his breathing stop. It was as if in that moment time simply stopped for him, he could see it before his very eyes right now. But his mind couldn't comprehend that it actually did happen.

Clare returned the friendly gesture, while piercing her stomach easily with her blade. Elena let out a small gasp, her small hands made fists on Clare's clothing. But she could feel her body was going limp, her vision was starting to go blurry from the amount of blood that was pouring out of her.

Clare looked down watching the blood drain down her lips, staining her teeth with a purplish red. Already she was giving her last smile. "Thank you… Clare" she gasped in spasms, but rubbed her cheek affectionately one last time. "Now… I can finally die… as a human"

Naruto's legs simply gave out underneath him not being able to handle the wobbly sensations in his body. His tear streaked face looked at Clare, expecting some sign, or some hint of emotion for what she had done. But there was nothing in her silver eyes.

_Why… why did she have to die? _Naruto thought to himself desperately. He knew that Clare had already explained to him about what she needed to do, but to actually see it with his own two eyes was so much to take in.

Hot, warm tears fell from his eyes, and trickled down his cheek. Despite the fact that he willed them to stop, his hand clenched into a fist and slammed in the dirt. _Damn it, why did she have to die!_

BAM! His fist connected with the earth with a solid blow, not at all having any effect. Save the small fist sized hole underneath.

_It's not right!!_

BAM! It connected again, despite the fact that the skin was bruised and was beginning to be torn away. Already he could hear Clare telling him to stop. But he didn't listen; he was angry, so very angry that… that… it hurt.

_IT'S NOT FAIR!!!_

CRACK! Naruto hissed an intake of breath as he gave a small yelp of pain; a dark blue bruise appeared on the back of his wrist and blood poured down his arm. Even though he had never met the woman or even knew her personally, he could tell by the sound of her voice that she was a good and kind natured person. So much so that she accepted her own death, without showing any fear of dying.

"Naruto," Clare said sympathetically, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "Stop, before you damage yourself even more"

She could feel his body shivering like a leaf in the breeze, but under her touch he instantly stopped. His breathing was shallow and his voice was hoarse, and he simply couldn't help but ask.

Did she really truly have to die?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto couldn't help but stare at the claymore that was fixed firmly into the ground. Marking the resting place of Elena.

The man didn't even bother to ask who Elena was, since he'd caught onto mostly what they were both saying. He felt that it wasn't any of his business and he had no right to ask, had no right to know.

But, there was a question he needed to as. Something that he really, truly needed to know for himself.

"Clare," Naruto finally spoke. His eyes never left the massive Claymore that marked Elena's grave. "The process used to make you what you are now, to transform you into a half yoma, was it really painful?"

At first there was no answer for a few moments. But Clare simply closed her eyes "Yes, the operation was unimaginably painful, so much so that it made sleep next to impossible. But Elena was there for me, and together we both comforted each other through the pain. From then on, she was my only friend"

The words made Naruto shut his eyes tight; disgust was readable on his face. He couldn't even bare to imagine what it was like to do something like that to a woman, much less a little girl. The idea simply made him sick to his stomach, bile rose to his throat. But he simply nodded in assurance and pushed it back.

Despite the fact that he was calm on the outside after shedding tears foe Elena, on the inside he was greatly distraught. Distraught because this was what had to be, and needed to be done and it just wasn't right! He honestly didn't know why he reacted the way he did for Elena, but he couldn't deny the weird ache in his chest, like he was left empty and cold for the entire world to see.

If Elena and Clare didn't have to fight Yomas, didn't have to risk there lives for people who wouldn't even give them the recognition and appreciation they deserved, then he really truly hated humanity. Naruto hated humanity for forcing this cruel bloody fate on them.

His tears ran dry and spent; his felt physically and emotionally exhausted, Clare could tell by the way he wobbled slightly, despite that she didn't show it. She really and truly was worried about him, and most of all his safety. "Naruto, are you ready to go?

He cleared his throat out and answered. "Yea," The whites of his eyes were red from his last hour of mourning for the poor woman. He looked at the sky and pretty much guessed that it was three or so, the nearest town from here was Rabona; the holy city.

If they headed there now it would only roughly about seven hours, five if they were in a hurry to get there. He doubted that they would make it before curfew time and Clare suggested that they camped here for the night.

Naruto didn't bother to complain, to be honest he didn't even bother to do anything. He just felt empty, cold and sad. After planting a few flowers in the dirt where her body laid, he wished Clare a good night.

Instead of lying against his blade, he simply rested the blade firmly into the dirt and lay on his side. Ignoring the protests his stomach were practically giving him, even Clare suggested that he should eat something.

But he simply told her that he was fine, and closed his eyes. Hoping that Elena was now in a better place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Afternoon light bathed the holy city of Rabona as warm air simply whirred down grey cobblestones. People wandered the streets without a care in the world. Some were busy buying food from the loud and boisterous market place, while others simply chatted amongst themselves.

The door for the Silver Feather's inn was pushed open, tripping the bell that hung at the top of the door frame. The inn keeper was awakened out of his half asleep, half awakened daze. The afternoon air always made him feel tired and sleepy, but he was used to it. But watched with interest as two cloaked figures walked into the in.

One of them was a tall female with dark brown eyes and pale blond hair that framed her face, a really beauty if he had ever seen one in his life. The other was also blond, though his hair color seemed much darker then in contrast to the female, which was in a ponytail and he had azure blue eyes.

So much so that he had almost mistaken then for jewels, odd, he thought to himself. The male of the group quickly asked for a double, and explained that he and his sister were new to the city. Almost instantly he produced gold coins from his purse, almost causing the inn keeper to nearly fall out of his seat.

He happily fished out a room key and gave them the instructions to find their rooms. The blond haired man thanked him politely, he and the woman walked by a few guards. To which some of them commented that she was beautiful and wondered who she was.

Almost instantly the door seemed to slam with more force than it needed to be. Starling the men and sending the bolts in the doorframe rattled by the shock. The male locked the door behind them, and pulled off his hood and he gave a sigh of relief. "Well Clare, is this suitable enough?"

The young woman took a look around the room, which were both quite large and seemed too satisfied and gave a nod. "The room seems hospitable," Clare gave a groan, and held her stomach as if she was in pain.

Instantly Naruto was at her side, and he helped sit her down by one of the beds, Worry adorned his handsome face. "Clare are you okay? You don't look so good" he stated, noting that her silver orbs were now a beautiful dark brown.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "It's just these pills."

_Flash back_

"_My next mission in the Cit of Rabona?" Clare inquired to Rubel, who simply gave a nod._

"_That's right, the request came from there. They would like for you to hunt down a Yoma that appeared in the town." He looked at Number 47 and saw that she was hesitant._

"_But… isn't Rabona—_

"_Yes, anything unnatural whether it be objects, tools or even people, are forbidden in the Holy City of Rabona. Of course that includes us Claymores" His voice held mirth and he couldn't help but chuckle at the cold look she sent at him. _

"_If that is so then we can't—_

"_It's already been taken care of my dear. After all this is a matter of the utmost urgency, we've been asked to enter the city without revealing who we are. Then dispatch the creature quickly and quietly as possible. Understand?_

_Clare folded her arms and nodded, the idea sounded like it could work. But what about—_

_Rubel suddenly threw a package in her arms. She caught it with little effort and could have sword she heard a small tinkering noise on the inside._

"_There's a small container inside of the package, open it up, Clare" Rubel watched as she did as she was told, and her hands came over some kind of capsule. She popped it open and in her palm were three round brown balls, all the size of a gumball._

_Clare looked at them in confusion and the handler couldn't help but chuckle. "I take it you've never seen them before. It's quite alright, they don't look like much but they have the ability to suppress your powers. Temporarily, they'll change you eye color back to the way it used to look like. Relax Clare, you won't give yourself away._

_But there is a downside; you will lose the ability to sense Yoma. So after you and Naruto slip into town, you'll both have to find it the old fashion way. All you have to do is convince him that he is your brother, and then you'll be able to slip in without raising any alarms. _

_Clare bristled at the inclination of using Naruto, her cold gaze pierced the handler. "You picked me, just so I can take advantage of him?"_

_The man simply fixed his glasses, and held a small grin. "Its nothing like that Clare, its just that when you have the necessary tools in your possession, its only right to use them to the best of you abilities," He heard a rumble in her throat, like a growl but simply ignored it. _

_Noting that she seemed rather touchy about the young male that was travelling with her, but didn't say anything. "You've been trained to handle situations such as these, and please, do try to be a modest young lady, at least for Naruto's sake, hmm"_

_He was awarded by an awkward blink from the young lady, and nearly busted out in laughter. But held it back, maybe having that blond kid around wasn't so bad after all._

_Flashback end_

"CLARE!"

Number 47 was broken out of her thoughts, realizing that she was daydreaming; she felt he was squeezing her hands in concern. "Hey, are you alright? What is it?"

"Oh… uh… I was day dreaming" she replied.

"You sure that was all, maybe you should get some rest" Clare shook her head at her blond partner, and gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine, really, let's go out. Time is running short.

Naruto gave a nod, and left his blade hidden in the room. But not before taking the two side blades off of the large sword, not wanting to be the one without a weapon if anything was going down and hid them in his robes

While Clare also hid her claymore blade, lest it would draw on unwanted attention since Naruto was able to convince the man that they were both simply wandering chefs.

The stepped out of the room, headed down stairs and stepped out the door. The elderly man looked slightly surprised. "Oh my, going out so soon you two?"

"Oh yes, we're going to take a look around the town" Clare gave a serene smile that simply looked beautiful. Though the blond swordsman couldn't help but shake his head at the woman, it was obvious the woman was a great actor. He could tell that she was forcing her smile, though the other man didn't know.

They both walked out, stepping out into the sun and busy streets of Rabona. Naruto stretched his arms and rested them comfortably behind the back of his head. "I gotta say that you can be a very convincing actor Clare. Had I been someone else I would have been completely fooled by that fake smile,"

Said woman could help but shrug her shoulders. "I've had some training in covert operations. We've learned to carry ourselves so we can blush like an aristocrat and smile like a prostitute"

Naruto nearly lost his footing and tripped, giving Clare a rather stupefied look. _Smile like a prostitute? Is she serious? _The idea simply made his ears burn with red, and a he could feel some activity coming from down south.

Clare seemed rather amused, and gave him a small teasing smile. "What's wrong Naruto? Are you interested? Would you like me to show you?"

The offer was tempting, really tempting to the blond. He could feel that his cheeks burn and he crossed his arms and pouted, causing Clare to almost giggle. "To be honest I'd rather be the one to see your real smile, not something someone taught you how to do" came his answer.

Number 47 was rather surprised, but couldn't help a sigh. Even though he was a human, a male at that, he was rather honest and thoughtful. He wasn't afraid to speak what was on his mind, and she found that appealing about him.

The sound of a church bell clanged in the air, causing both blonds to look up at a large church like structure. They were near Rabona Cathedral, which was centered and located in the middle of the town.

"Let's go inside," Clare spoke, Naruto gave a nod and followed behind her. They stepped into the large building structure. The archways were enormous, and it along with the floor and walls were made from marble. Giving it an attractive pearl like color.

Quickly the made their way passed several people, most were praying while others were carrying out their priestly duties. They walked down the great hall in the murmurs of prayer, until they came across a guard. Obviously he was supposed to the security of these parts.

"Excuse me, we were looking for the baptism hall," Clare asked in a polite tone.

"The baptism hall is beyond here; however it is closed to the general public." He spoke gruffly. His armor clanked slightly as he eyed both cloaked figures carefully.

"Well, we came to be baptized."

The guard raised a brow. "Do you have any proof of this?"

Clare turned to Naruto who simply shrug and fished from his pocket a coin. He handed the coin to the guard, who studied it carefully to make sure that it was real. Finally he handed it back. "This is proof indeed, please, enter"

With a small bow they entered the room behind the guard, and came into another hall way. Naruto couldn't help but to think that this place was simply huge, and it was pretty obvious that a lot of money was put into this place. If given that there were actually golden coffins in the vicinity.

Though Clare didn't have the same feelings. Her brows were knitted and a frown marred her beautiful face. _Damn it, I guess Rubel was right after all, no matter where I go, I can't get a whiff of the Yoma anywhere. Well, at least searching the town won't be so boring._

Her eyes trailed over to Naruto for a split second before heading back to business. Noting that she really was enjoying his company, but wouldn't voice it anytime soon. She needed to be focused and find the client.

"You there!" Both blonds turned to the sound of the voice. Each met the gaze of a large, elderly bald man dressed in priestly clothing. A warm friendly smile wore on his lips. "If you're here to be baptized, then please, come this way" he beckoned for them.

"Are you, perhaps Father Vincent?" she inquired, and the man gave a nod. "It is truly an honor to meet you" she gave a bow to the priest, and got on her knees before him. Her hands were clasped in a prayer gesture and her eyes were closed.

He made to give her his blessings. "I baptize in the name of our Lord. Please, tell me the name of yours?"

"It is Rimuto sir. My brother and I came from the land of Sutafu."

A cold shudder ran down the priest's spine. His eyes widened in shock and he seemed fearful, causing several people to look at him strangely. Naruto narrowed his eyes, his hands were leveled at his waist. Ready at any moment to cut down anything or anyone that would do harm to Clare.

Clare leveled him a small glare, already she could feel her partner's unease, and whispered. "Please lower you voice, lest we be found out," she hissed, before speaking normally. "Please continue, father"

Father Vincent suddenly broke out of his cold sweat, realizing who she was and gave a nod. His hands were leveled to the sides of her head as he brought his lips down to kiss the top of her head, but stopped enough for his lips to be in level with her ears. "We'll meet in the south room on the top floor in the Cathedral. There's a curfew at night so it will be difficult to walk around. Will you be alright?

"Leave it to me… Father" Father Vincent did a few hand gestures, and spoke the sacred rite of baptism over her head. Clare got up and headed towards Naruto, she spoke and gave him a nod, before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what did you think of your dinner?" the inn keeper asked as he entered the room, it was night time. Clare was seated in a chair while Naruto lounged lazily in the bed, patting his stomach.

"Our dinner was quite palatable" Clare said with a practiced smile.

The smile simply made the old man beam. "I'm glad to hear it!" he replied jovially, while collecting the plates. "By the way, there's a curfew at night, so you shouldn't go walking about outside. I wouldn't want neither of you in trouble, understand?"

"Yes," Clare said. "My brother and I knew that, thank you."

"Well then, you both have a good night!" The door closed behind him. Clare turned to Naruto who simply beamed at him. "I'm still surprised that you ate those large plates full of food," she said wryly. "For a moment I thought you would get sick or burst from over eating."

Naruto gave a snort. "Me waste food, no way. Besides, don't forget that I hadn't eaten in over a day and a half, so if there's more, my stomach will simply make more room for it." He replied with a bright smile.

"Though I do wonder, how do you stay in such remarkable shape, if you eat so much?" Clare wondered out loud.

"Training," He replied cheekily, before he flipped off of the bed. "So, what are we doing for the night?"

"_I _will be going out," Clare stated sternly. "_You_ are going to bed, lock the doors and if anyone comes in pretend you're asleep."

Naruto gave a groan, folding his arms across his chest and mumbling something about not having enough adventure. Clare only gave him a look and he simply sighed. "Okay Clare, I… understand"

He arranged the sheets and pillow to make it seem like a human shape occupied the bed. "That should be able to fool anyone in the dark, I suppose."

Clare gave him a wistful smile. "Very good, I'll be off then."

She made to jump out of the window, but realized that she was being held down. Looking down he found his hands were wrapped softly around her waist, holding her into place firmly. "Clare," His voice was like a whisper, coming out thick and velvet.

The woman nearly sucked in an intake of breath. Feeling the warmness of his breath trickling down her spine, nearly making her shudder, a pleasurable sensation crept in her toes. "Promise me you won't do anything reckless okay? I… I don' want to lose you. Understand?" his tone was honest and caring.

Clare couldn't answer, but she nodded her head. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth, the right sounds wouldn't come out the way she wanted them to. Her cheeks simply burned crimson from the contact, she could feel the tough wall of muscles behind her shoulders and back.

"Please, be careful Clare," with that she gave a final nod. He released his hold of her and she was like a blur in the night, speedily making her way across rooftops like nobody's business.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was awakened from his sound asleep by the sound of a knocking on the door. The loud rapping noise was simply annoying and he felt like cursing like a sailor, but decided against it.

"Excuse me kind sir?" the inn keeper's voice called through. "I was wondering if you were in needed of anything at the moment."

"No, thank you" Naruto replied.

"What about your sister?"

Naruto looked at the makeshift dummy lying in bed and couldn't help but shake his head. "I'm afraid she's a deep sleeper. Your dinner was so good that she fell out cold instantly."

"Well that's good to hear!" the owner laughed. "Well then, have a good night then."

"Same to you," Naruto sighed in relief as the footsteps grew fainter from the door. He could tell that it was already after 4 in the morning, jus what the hell could be taking her so freaking long!

Suddenly a rustling came from the window, he strode over quickly and unlatched the frame. "Oh thank God Clare, I was so—

Her finger on his lips shushed him from making any noises. She slipped through the open window and locked it behind her silently. He noticed that her cloak was missing, but she didn't look injured in the least. "Are you alright? Did anything happen?" Clare could see his concern, but assured him.

"I'm fine Naruto," She said. "Please, get some sleep"

Naruto gave a tired sigh before giving a nod, he popped into bed and turned over so he could watch Clare go to sleep. But his eyes felt so heavy, that he just couldn't find the energy to simply stay awake.

Though he did hope that Clare didn't do anything reckless or fool hardy tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning light came pretty quickly, and along with some of the city's soldiers. Instantly the door crumpled like paper under their combined might. "Don't move!" one of them said tersely as they grabbed Naruto and Clare. Thankfully, before these guys had came busting in she was able to take more of her suppressor pills, since they only work for about half a day.

But he could only pray that they worked quickly, before Clare threw her cloak on her eyes were now silver.

"Tha half eaten bodies of two soldiers were found yesterday in the cathedral," one soldier explained, before pushing them both along. "Come with us!

The blond blacksmiths eyes trailed over to Clare, who simply let herself be led away. Following her example he followed close by, though he couldn't help but wonder. _Clare, I really hope you didn't do something off of the handle last night._

Suddenly two figures stood at the door frame, peering inside of the room. One was a very large, very bulky male. While the other was simply short and lean, and a visible smirk danced on his lips. "Hmm, I would say that she was about that height."

The soldiers in the room visibly tensed, if a pin was dropped they would all hear it.

The shorter male rubbed his chin, still wearing his smirk. "Looked pretty suspect to me, running around the rooftops last night," he continued, resting his head as his elbows leaned against the doorframe. "Didn't you two arrive in town just yesterday?

"So what if we did, just what are you insinuating exactly? What crime have we committed?" Naruto asked while cross his arms and tapping his left foot.

"Well what I'm insinuating is that I think that the girl from last night was a Yoma. Its not like the thing just suddenly appeared yesterday or today. But," The man known as Sid spoke darkly. "To be able to catch my knives in mid air with their bare hands, I doubt any normal girl would be able to perform such a feat.

Naruto didn't seem worried, but couldn't help but feel disturbed by this guy. The way he spoke and was so close to Clare made him ill, but he stood his ground. Sid continued. "But say someone that isn't allowed here like, hmm I don't know, a silver eyed half monster witch would be able to do such a thing!

The man yanked her cloak off, Naruto felt his heart practically crashing against his ribcage. The cloak flew off of Clare and the man known as Sid saw that she had dark brown eyes and blond hair, instead of silver like that of a Claymore.

Sid frowned in disappointment. "Hmm, your eyes don't look silver to me" though his eyes were practically drinking in her beauty.

His hand cupped her chin, moving her head around and Clare simply just let him. "You're a pretty one, aren't you?" his tone was lecherous, his face was leaned so close she could feel the warmth of his breath. "But we fought a half breed that dirtied her beautiful body with monster flesh. It wouldn't be surprising if she could _change _the color of her eyes… now would it?" His dark words lingered in the air.

_CRACK!!!_

The soldier known as Sid was sent crashing to the floor as his partner Galk was simply startled. The other soldiers were also startled.

Naruto had wrenched himself out of their hold, crossed the room in less than two strides and smashed his jaw. All in one nearly fluid motion. Even Clare was surprised by the action.

Sid growled as he got up to his feet, his hand reached to his face wiping away blood the seemed to ooze from his teeth and nose like a fountain. "You little punk! What was that for!?"

"Who are you calling a punk you bastard!" Naruto shot back, cracking his knuckles in preparation. "You come in here and accuse us of crimes, to which you don't even have no physical evidence or anything of the sort to support your claim. Then to top it all off your not only calling my sister a monster, but just now you were looking at her as if she is some piece of meat. Instead of wasting your time trying to chase my sister's ass, why don't you go out there and hunt the damn thing responsible for this atrocity!"

"You punk," Sid hissed, bringing his fist up while Naruto took a lazy stance on his feet, ready to show him a world of hurt. But Galk, his partner grabbed his forearm. "That's enough Sid," he spoke seriously. "We're done here, now let's go"

"Grr" Sid growled, but realized that he wasn't going to get his way. The young man simply glared at Naruto before he clicked his teeth and slammed the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm."

Naruto looked at Clare's face; she looked like she was deep in thought. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, well. What you said, on the spot were really good and took a lot of guts, and you pulled it off without breaking a sweat. It was… cunning of you, really inventive and somehow honest."

Naruto gave a sheepish grin on his face. "Aww shucks, you going to make me blush Clare. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Clare continued to watch the sky outside as Naruto bustled around the room, grabbing his black collared shirt and putting it on. "So, did you find anything out?"

Clare nodded. "The Yoma seems to be preying on humans inside the cathedral," she answered. "I'm going back tonight to find out more."

Naruto nodded. "Hey, be careful of those two soldiers," he said uneasily. "I really don't trust that Sid character."

Clare gave him her not-smile again. "Is it because he hates Silver-Eyed Witches, or had some interest in me when he thought I was human?" she asked in amusement. Naruto huffed.

"A little bit of both, but to be honest I didn't like the way he was interested in you just because you look physically attractive, anyway," He answered honestly. "So, can I come along tonight?

Clare gave a sigh. It wasn't like she could hold off such dangers away from him forever, and it wasn't like he was some useless crybaby who couldn't defend himself. He was a man. A strong, kind, gentle, honest to goodness man.

Clare looked out the window. "Get ready to leave by nightfall. In the meantime, we'll leave our 'cuisines' with the father. Shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two dark figures made haste across the rooftops of the city of Rabona. The night air was cold and nearly chilly, but it didn't stop or impede their movements. Earlier on, Clare had gotten the necessary information from Father Vincent, finding out that their target was a voracious eater. A very smart one at that.

Though they didn't see the figures hidden in the shadow, a male face peeked from the counter. "Hmm, something moved."

"Must be that girl" Sid replied with a grin. But they both could see that this time she had a partner, this time.

The two living shadows dashed into the night, like acrobats with unusual grace. Both happened to land on a rooftop, back to back. It would seem that they were not alone. "It would seem that we have company," the male cloaked figure spoke out loud.

Sid pulled out his throwing knives, a large grin present on his face. "Heh. Heh. Leaping across rooftops isn't as fast as, running on the ground." He looked across the buildings; Galk drew his sword from his scabbard, his face dead serious.

"Alright. No more excuses from the both of you… brother and sister"

A powerful blew through the area, causing the hoods of both individuals to come off. The male and female were both easily recognizable, though the two guards simply looked at shocked. A large feral grin popped on Sid's face. "Oh Hoo! Now you show your silver eyes witch! Even your face looks different from this afternoon. Oi punk, I owe you shoot from earlier on, looks like to night I'm going to get it after all"

Naruto couldn't help but shake his head. "Well Clare, it would seem that it can't be helped. Mind if I take a shot at the big guy, and you deal with the small fry?"

Clare pulled from her pockets two wicked looking daggers. Both exactly nine inches in length with razor sharp edges and were a midnight black color. Naruto had given it to Clare right before they headed out in the knight, since he didn't like the idea of her without a secondary weapon on her person. "So it would seem we have to come to an impasse and it would also seem that the both of you are very stubborn. So I can't ask you to properly leave, however, I can tell you that right now that neither of us will be holding back if you get in our way. If you're going to come at us, then go ahead." She simply replied.

Galk gave a growl, not at all believing the cockiness of these two travelers. Sid simply said. "Tch, so you've show your true colors at last. You have the aura of a monster even though you're a half breed. Sorry, but the law says unholy things must be eliminated, as well as those who mix with said unholy things!"

Galk and Sid both shot forward from different angles. Galk with his broadsword and Sid with his throwing knives, a wicked smile came to his lips simply let them take flight. They sped towards the blind spot of Clare, but Naruto pulled something from his back. To there surprise, a really big sword and knocked the daggers out of the air.

Causing them to bounce back harmlessly, and hit the ground. Both men were shocked by the massive size of the blade itself, and even more so that the kid was even using it like it weighed absolutely nothing. Galk shook himself from his thoughts, his sword aimed to strike the blond boy's exposed back.

Clare intercepted him and locked her blades against his, her face was a stern mask. Her arms didn't even budge when the older male soldier tried to push against her. She moved one of her blades out of the lock while using her right arm for leverage, and her left to attack his exposed neck.

Galk almost didn't catch the action and blocked with his forearm. His eyes widened in shock as she applied pressure to it, slowly but surely the blade was going through his armor and aimed for the flesh underneath.

Sid made to help his partner, but nearly got his head removed from his shoulders and rolled out of the path of the boy's blade. Naruto simply smiled as he dashed and brought his blade down on him, and as he expected he moved out of the way, thus allowing him the kick Sid's knee.

The effect was imminent and he slumped, before he got smashed in the face by a fist. The blow threw him off of his feet, and left him dazed for a moment. Sid shook his head, he looked over and saw that Galk was having some problems against the Claymore.

Taking the opening Sid let loose another volley of knives. Naruto wasn't in range this time and cursed mentally for not being able to cover her flank. But was greatly relieved when he cape suddenly flew up with such an intense force, knocking the knives out of the way.

Both soldiers gaped, while Naruto was in awe. _Whoa, she used her cape to block the knives… I knew she was awesome!_

God damn it, their defense is to strong!" Sid complained, before rolling out of the way of being turned into a slice of bread. Galk made to punch Clare but she jumped back, and kicked off of his chest. Giving her some distance, and landed besides Naruto who couldn't help but beam

"Oi Galk, can't we do something about these two!?"

"Get the Claymore, I'll deal with the kid!" Galk spoke and rushed forward, his large broadsword in hand at his new target. The teen met his blade in an instant. Sparks flew off of their blades as they crashed violently. Naruto had to admit to the older male, the man was more experienced than his half brained friend Sid, but he made the mistake for assuming that he was the weaker of the two.

Galk curved his blade at a diagonal position after jumping back. Naruto blocked, but almost didn't see the flash of steel as he parried his blade, and would have sliced the back of his hand had he not placed his palm on the flat of the blade and shoved it out of his way. Timing it correctly, and shoved his finger in the man's throat.

Galk staggered back, gasping for air in his burning throat. But Naruto didn't give him a moment's rest and kept on the aggression, and shoved a vicious kick in his armored stomach. One in which Naruto was positive that he felt it, despite the fact that he was wearing armor, and gave him palm a deep cut.

He turned his azure eyes behind him when he heard a yelp in pain. Clare had shoved her foot deeply within the chest of Sid, knocking the fight and the wind out of him, thus launching herself in the air. Landing on a cross on one foot, causing the blacksmith nearly catch his breath in his throat.

She looked absolutely extravagant. Words couldn't even describe what he thought of her. The sounds of a scream of terror erupted, and sounded like it was coming from the Cathedral, causing Clare to bolt for it.

Naruto cursed himself and turned towards the men, who were still in horrified awe. "You two don't know how lucky you are" he informed them and ran across the rooftops while shouldering his blade. He narrowed his eyes and looked over his shoulder only to find Galk and Sid pursuing him.

Clare had just cleared the door and looked like a complete blur. She had moved so fast that neither of the men was able to discern who it was. Naruto gave a smile and dashed past the men also, thanking them for leaving the door open to him.

He stopped short behind Clare, who seemed to be looking around the room. Across from her was the body of a dead soldier, his chest was caved open and his blood drained on the floor. She mentally cursed for being unable to pinpoint the exact location of the Yoma.

She couldn't tell where the Yoma was because of the side effect of the pills weakening her abilities. Naruto felt a strange yet familiar feeling in his brain, like a tingle in the back of his skull. He never knew why it happened, but realized it only happened under one condition.

"CLARE BEHIND YOU!" Naruto sped across the cathedral grounds in a sprint, and jumped towards her. Clare felt a cold tingle in the back of her neck and spun around to meet a larger than normal Yoma behind her. At least ten feet tall no more and no less, than that. How did Naruto know where the Yoma was?

She was roughly shoved out of the way, and heard the sound of steel clashing against flesh. Naruto growled as he pushed against the much larger being, his bleed deeply embedded into its forearm.

The Yoma simply growled in annoyance as he pushed back, trying to win their game of dominance. The blond looked over his shoulder for a split second to see if Clare was okay. Thankfully she was fine, but Galk and Sid were near the doorway, both men were frozen in pure adulterated terror.

"W… What the hell?" Sid gulped his fear. "Is that… a Yoma?"

"Just do as I say," Naruto growled as he pushed against the beast. "You guys can't beat him, he's to strong! GET BACK!" He ordered them to do, but paled when he felt his blade fell down. Cutting into air, his opponent was simply a black blur off pure speed.

It headed towards the two soldiers, already scenting the two weaker humans in the room. Both were simply stuck in fear and shock. Clare reacted quickly and blurred in front of them, her blades were held up in defense, but she was over powered when he sank his nails into her shoulder.

Blood erupted from her injury and she cried out loudly in pain.

"CLARE!!!" Naruto roared, clearing the room in an instant. The Yoma spun around to the other warrior and narrowly dodged the swiped that down its right eye. Effectively rendering it useless, the Yoma roared at the stinging pain from the blade while digging out its useless eye.

Then it roared again as one of Clare's daggers sunk into its neck, purple blood erupted like a small fountain. Number 47 was greatly fatigued, she knew that the pills would weaken her a great deal, but she didn't think it would be this bad.

"GRAAAAH!" it bellowed, wrenching the offending object from its neck. Suddenly it disappeared from view again.

Clare, who had gotten up when she had been stabbed, suddenly kicked Sid on his back. Causing him the yelp in pain.

"WHAT THE HE—!" he stopped and his eyes widened, the Yoma had suddenly crushed the ground where he was earlier. Had he been at the exact spot, he would have been killed instantly.

Clare used her remaining weapon to cut off its head, but it blocked with its still bleeding arm, causing her teeth to grit in effort. She was extremely tired, but it was the will to protect that pushed her to her breaking point.

Galk, who had finally built the nerve to draw his sword, tried slashing at the creature. But the Yoma simply shattered the blade like it was nothing, instantly its fingers stretched into the length of spears and fired them towards him.

But Clare sunk her dagger deep within the Yoma's arm, saving Galk's life.

"RUN!" she yelled. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!"

Her eyes then widened as she sat there, the Yoma's other five finger had impaled her with one blow through the chest. She gasped and blood slid down her mouth.

"BASTARD!!!" Naruto roared, separating his blades leaving him with the main and hollow blade in both hands. Making a mad dash towards the bastard that gravelly hurt Clare. The Yoma simply looked at the blond swordsman before throwing Clare carelessly to the ground, earning a pained gasp from the woman.

It turned its solitary eye towards the men with a cruel yellow smile of its teeth. Sid was simply frozen with fear, and never before he had expected a Yoma to be this powerful. Galk was weaponless but seemed to prepare to fight. Naruto… well…

"YOUR GOING DOWN! YOU HEAR ME YOU ONE EYED BASTARD! DOWN!!!!" he screamed as he smashed the hollow blade against the beast chest, earning a flow of purple blood spraying into the air. Tearing through flesh like it was steak. The Yoma growled in annoyance and pain, there was something about that blade that seemed to make his injuries burn when it tried to regenerate.

Naruto dodged its back hand, and viciously slammed both blades into its chest before kicing the offending creature away from him. Then with all his might, combined both blades in a single effort and made to cut its head off.

The Yoma moved out of the way, but at the cost of his entire upper right side of its body. The door suddenly slammed and all the guards seemed to storm the cathedral. All armed with dead spears.

It snarled, realizing that it didn't have the strength to kill them all, and would need time to regenerate its injuries. He would kill these foolish humans at a later date, especially the blond boy and with a roar. It jumped into the darkness and disappeared.

Naruto let loose a roar of pure unbridled anger, his bellow echoed through the halls of the cathedral. Causing some of the soldiers to jump in surprise, it sounded like an animal that was beyond anger. Even Galk and Sid gave him a glance and were surprised.

After sheathing his sword he spun around, finding Sid head bent over Clare's chest. He said something about Clare still being alive. He motioned across the room with haste and shoved the younger male out of his way. Not even realizing how much power he had behind the shove.

His eyes leveled against the two men, and especially Sid. "Don't. You. Touch. Her." His voice was cold, and void of all emotion. The look his eyes gave simply made them cringe in fright, never before had they ever seen such a cold look. But on Naruto it simply added the effect, even Sid and Galk shivered.

He picked her up in his arms, and brought her body pressed tightly to his. Clare looked so fragile and delicate, like glass. Her skin was pale and her breathing was shallow, but he was able to catch on to the one word she said. "Naruto" it came out as a whisper, but he still heard it.

Even though she was gravelly injured, she thought about him. Clare actually thought about him.

The blond blacksmith made to leave, but noted how the guards were still in his way. Some gave him weird looks. Annoyance danced in his eyes, and all thought of rationality left him the moment Clare fell to the ground almost without life at all. His left arm made to reach for his blade, but was stopped by Galk who knew just what he was truly capable of with that strange sword.

"There is no need for anymore hostility. She saved my life and the life of my friend Sid, so we assure you we won't hurt her or you. Even if she is part monster."

The word monster somehow for some reason struck a chord in Naruto, and his anger began to slowly ebb. Reasoning was coming back to his mind, and he looked at Clare. His grip on her body tightened.

He'd make that Yoma pay, quadruple times over. Even if it was the last thing he did.

**This here is my chapter 2 dear. Hope you all liked the gradually building developments in the story, and stay tune for chapter 3 in the near future. I'd like to give those who guessed correctly what Naruto's weapon was, their own valued cookies. **

**I was to lazy to put down the names in this chapter so I'll do it in the chapter 3. For those who couldn't figure it out, or confused it with the buster sword. The weapon he is wielding is called by two names; The First Tsurgi or First Ken, a large blade fashioned by the individual pieces of six other blades, or better known as fusion swords.**

**So anyway. Read and Review and tell me what you think, and I'll get back to working on Rosario Kitsune.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm sorry my dear boy, the only thing I could do for her was simply bandage her injuries. I am truly sorry" Father Vincent spoke sadly to the young man that was holding Clare's hand. His face was simply distraught and pained as he listened to the news.

"You did all you could Father Vincent, what more could I ask of you?" Naruto replied sadly to the priest. The blond boy had never seen Clare look so injured and helpless. Her face was peaceful and her condition was stable, but she hadn't even awakened yet and it had been about eight hours since she had been attacked.

Truth to be told it bothered and worried Naruto that he just couldn't do anything to help her, but simply took to being at her side when she would awaken. It was all he could do and he felt helpless and powerless to not be able to help the woman who became his first friend since Trace was killed.

As far as he could remember, besides Trace, Clare was actually the first person he had come to trust with his life and associated with. Sure she was a Claymore; neither yoma nor human. Standing between two worlds and not belonging to neither. But that didn't really matter to him, it never did and it never would.

All he wanted right now was for her to wake up, and just be okay. The drug she had taken wouldn't wear off for another eight hours or so, since it lasted for half a day. Clare had taken two or three he guessed, so it may have been inhibiting her healing factor.

So far she had four broken ribs, two shattered forearms and a minor concussion, and they were the injuries that Father Vincent had told him about. Naruto tried to dispel the feeling of dread in his mind and heart. He couldn't bare the thought of Clare actually dying from these injuries.

No way he refused to think about such thought, by why couldn't he stop the onslaught of angry tears threatening to stream down his face? Why couldn't he stop holding her hand, whispering to her apologies that she couldn't even answer even if she tried?

_Its because of those damn pills! _Naruto thought angrily. _Because of those stupid pills, Clare may never wake up again. Please come back to me Clare, I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you too._

His hands clasped one of hers tightly, holding on as if preventing her from slipping away.

He looked at her peaceful and serene face and couldn't help but feel shaken up inside. Normally he was a calm and level headed individual. Being alone for a long time made him who he was as a person, but now seeing Clare like this simply had him mentally driving his freaking insane.

Galk, Sid and Father Vincent watched silently as the blond man had wiped a wet towel over the Claymore's head. Wiping away invisible sweat with worry written on his face. Not once had he actually paid attention to any of them, save for when he was led to this room by Galk and Sid, and watched Father Vincent intently when he applied medical aid to Clare's wounded body.

Galk was rather intrigued by this young man, Father Vincent was slightly touched, and Sid was down right pissed and disgusted at the very sight before him, a human taking care of a half monster. It sickened him to no end to watch a boy care so deeply for such an abomination.

Naruto shook the angry tears away, and stilled his breathing. He needed to get rid of all the negative thoughts in his mind, and needed to think positive. Clare would probably punch in the forehead just because he was worrying himself to death for her.

The idea seemed to put a smile on his face, but like every good parade. There always has to be a rain cloud somewhere.

"Its as I said before Galk, she's dying," Sid spoke without remorse. "Treating her won't do more than comfort her, the inevitable will be all the same. She will die"

"Sid, that's enough" Galk spoke firmly, noting how the blond male had stopped stroking the woman's hand. He was already well aware that whoever this guy was, he was far stronger than any person he had ever come to meet or encounter. Being able to hold off a Yoma of great size and power, and to injure it all the same was no ordinary feat.

Then there was that feeling of dread he gave off when he gave that angry bellow in the cathedral. It just didn't seem human, not at all and he saw that weird glint in his eyes. Galk knew that had he not intervened as he did before, this boy would have killed a handful of soldiers in cold blood just to keep them away from the woman; Clare.

The seasoned soldier had a strange feeling about this guy. Being able to throw a 150 pound man, with armor at approximately twenty five feet was not something an ordinary person should be able to do. Then there was that weird roar he let loose in the cathedral.

Galk couldn't even begin to admit that the bellow literally freaked him out, but being soldier it was required to not show fear. But Sid simply ignored him and continued his rant.

He crossed his arms and gave Naruto a wicked smile. "It's just monsters and half breeds killing each other," He continued not at all noticing that Naruto had turned his head slightly over his shoulder. Just to hear him better. "Its nothing to get worked up over, rig—

BAM!

The blow lifted him into the air and crashed hard in the ground, a large fist like indentation was on the side of his jaw. Naruto simply stood in his spot, his fist stretched out and trembled. His nails pierced the skin causing crimson tears to drop the ground as he stared coldly at the soldier.

"I'm really getting sick and tired of your mouth you worthless piece of shit," Naruto spoke dangerously low as Sid slowly got up, shaking off the effects of the powerful punch. Galk and Father Vincent were simply shocked. "Tell me. What gives you the right to call her a monster? Clare is not a monster, because if she was, she wouldn't be wasting her time fighting and protecting humans now wouldn't she?

Clare and people like her are the only reason why some of you get to go home in relative peace, she's the one out there fighting these monsters not because she wants to. But because she has to, she's the one risking her life and neck for ungrateful, no good, prejudiced, fascist bastards like you!!!"

"Shut up!" Sid hissed as he threw a punch at Naruto's face, he simply looked at the male soldier and did nothing as it connected.

Naruto didn't even move or flinch from the force of it all, not even when he heard a snap and a cry of pain came from Sid. Must have broken his wrist or hurt himself gravely. The man hissed in pain before nursing his injured, bleeding hand.

"Tch," Naruto clicked his teeth, noting the small red marking near his lips. The skin wasn't broken and was minutely bruised. His eyes trailed softly over to Clare and his hands stroked her hair softly. "In my old home about seven years ago, my father was eaten by a Yoma in my own home. To this day I still can't remember what exactly happened that night, but what I do remember was that the Yoma was killed by my hands. Because of that I was praised in my village as a hero of sorts by the children."

"But the adults didn't accept this, instead they chose to fear and shun me because people found it odd for a ten year old to kill a fully grown and freshly fed Yoma. None of you couldn't even begin to possibly understand what its like to be looked or be treated differently or seen as something not human. You wouldn't know what its like to have men stare at you with disgust and to watch women pull their children away for fear you may kill them. In a way, I was isolated from my own home. No one even cared about me, but when Clare came to my village and she helped me kill a Yoma that was in connection to my father's death,"

Naruto felt a warm smile creep to his lips, his hand rested on her cheek. Tears stained his cheeks "For the first time in seven years, I felt… happy. I was glad my village kicked me out and thus I have been by her side ever since, and that was about a month ago. I could care less that she does possess Yoma flesh and blood running in her system.

"That never mattered to me from the beginning as strange as that sounds. She may not know it or not, but she's my very first friend since my father died and who I was able to create a bond with. Because of that bond, I'll follow her where she wishes me to go, until the day I die. However, I will not have some weak stomach soldier who had never even seen or even fought a Yoma before in their life to disrespect my friend. You could make fun of, you may laugh at me, heck you can even call me a monster. I'll simply ignore that.

But… good reason or not… _nobody _disrespects my friend and call her a monster while I'm still in the same room. So you better be very careful about what you say around me, I'm not one known to tolerate such things. So. Don't. Tempt. Me." He spoke coldly, not at all stuttering or faltering with his words.

Galk and Father Vincent hissed an intake of breath, and Sid felt an involuntary shudder run up his spine. But the man simply growled while nursing his injured wrist, and stormed out of the place. Muttering a slew of curses underneath his breath in his wake.

"Father Vincent," The priest turned towards the teen who was staring at him with weary eyes. His anger ebbed away and he spoke to the man with politeness and respect. "I would like to stay here with Clare, if that is alright please" he asked the man.

The priest gave a nod with understanding, whispered something to Galk who also gave a nod and both men made their way out of the door. Father Vincent took one final look at the two occupants in the room, and closed the doors behind them.

The blond boy gave a weary sigh as he got on his knees next to the bed, clasping her hands softly in his own. _Clare, I know you won't let this beat you. You're a fighter, always have and always will be so I'll be here when you wake up. I promise, so please come back to me._

He rested his head by her bedside, and slowly closed his eyes. Letting sleep take over his restless mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What seemed like days or even eon later, Clare's eyes began to open. Her vision was coming back to her as she took in the sights and smell around her. She'd been lying on a very soft and comfortable bed, and realized the many religious relics adorning the walls.

So she guessed that she was sleeping in the cathedral. She tried to push herself up and felt a small warm weight was on her lap, and looked down. Naruto's head was properly placed in his lap; sound asleep if by the sound of his light snoring was an indication. Before, Clare had never really gotten a good look at him before, and drunk in his features while he slept soundlessly.

He was… unnaturally attractive, she supposed, even for a human. His hair was a beautiful shade of gold, which was wavy, long and flowing when it wasn't in a ponytail. His face was androgynous and Clare was positive that if he hadn't been wearing male clothing to ascertain his gender, he would pass for a female.

Clare could even admit that he could even pass for looking like….

The woman shook her head and the thought in itself, she couldn't even imagine such a thought. But still, it had to be coincidence. It just had to be. There's no way that could be possible.

Clare took in his appearance again, remembering that his eyes were an intense shade of blue. A much deeper and darker shade of blue she had ever seen before. Almost reminding her of ice, and he was short and slender fairly muscular feminine built. Probably from working those long days and nights in his forge, in the intense heat. Already she could imagine Naruto, surrounded by fire as he worked tirelessly in his forge.

Getting all hot, and sweaty with his shirt off and…

Number 47 blushed at the where her mind was going at the very thought and idea that she would think of him in that way.

Though it wasn't the first time she'd thought of him as being _very _attractive in her eyes. She couldn't lie to herself and say that he wasn't. Though, she did wonder just what was it that made him so special? So unique amongst among all the other men she knew about.

He was obviously unlike any other human male she had ever met in her life. Not that she ever cared about any other human male to begin with. But he was strong, brave, very stubborn, goofy and didn't seem embarrass to show his sensitive side. Since she had seen him break down in tears for them both when Elena died.

When she was around him she could feel her troubles simply go away. She'd felt so relaxed and comfortable that she didn't even think it was possible for her to feel this way. Clare was beginning to wonder if she was getting fond of Naruto somehow.

Clare broke out of her thoughts and realized that while she was so deep in her reverie, her hands had been treading through her minds object of affection's hair. It felt like odd, yet unbelievably soothing at her fingers. Like pure raw silk and fur at it's finest.

She heard a very guttural sound well in his throat, like a purr and he began to shift in the sheets. Naruto was beginning to wake up so Clare removed her hands, begrudgingly. She watched him as he looked at her, a smile tickled his lips. "Clare, your awake" he mumbled.

Suddenly his eyes shot open, and the biggest grin she had ever seen came to his lips as he jumped up. His eyes were filled with obvious joy. "Clare, your awake!"

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious," Clare replied. Naruto couldn't help to give a jovial laugh.

"Ahh, I see your sarcasm still works. That's good," He held her hand to his lips and laid a small kiss on it. "I was worried about you, ya know"

Clare closed her eyes and sighed. A warm caressing feeling crept up his fingers and flowed into the pit of her stomach. She suppressed the urge to let out a moan and pulled her hand away, begrudgingly again. "I know, how long have I been out?" she asked.

"You've been here for two days my dear," Clare turned to where the voice was coming from. Father Vincent stepped into the room, a relieved smile adorned his lips. "Its been two days since you and Naruto had been attacked by that Yoma. Galk and Sid led him to the room where he carried you himself, he's been by your bedside ever since and hasn't left you since.

"He swore he wouldn't eat and drink until you had awakened, and prayed that you would be alright."

Clare was rather surprised that Naruto would actually do that for her, and he simply gave a sheepish grin. "I told you that I was worried about you Clare" he assured her.

The older woman could feel his calloused hands held hers softly and she enjoying the feel of them. But suddenly remembered something, she sat up in her bed and looked at Father Vincent seriously. "Forgive me Father, but there is something I wish to request of you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahh Father Serene, you were requested too I see?"

"Father Pario, why are we here?" said Serene who was greatly confused by what was happening.

"Well I was called to meet in the great hall, but it's the middle of the night!"

"I was too," Father Pario spoke while following down the steps, closely watched and observed by soldiers. "I just got the news from guards and they wish for us to be in the great hall."

"But why there, its nothing but a big empty room," Father Serene countered, they came to the large oaken doors and opened them. Both men were suddenly shocked by what they were seeing.

Inside of the large great hall was filled on both left and right sides by soldiers, each armed with sharp, pointy lances. Both Fathers were escorted inside of the room and were simply shocked. For what purpose could there be to lead them here?

"What in the world?" Pario spoke to himself. Noting that all of the Fathers, Priests and Monks were all accord in one room, each wondering just what in the world was going on.

"Forgive the suddenness of my request," they whirled around and were met by Father Vincent, his bald head shone brilliantly in the candle light and his face was serious. "For now please do as I say"

"Is this you doing?" one asked.

"What in the world is going on here?" another priest asked, anxiety was present in his tone.

"We are inspecting for Yoma" Father Vincent said, shocking the men save for the soldiers in the room.

"This is completely outrageous! Do you expect me to believe me that a monster is hiding amongst us!" Another Father hissed. The man was simply perplexed by the idea that a man of the cloth would be the very monster causing these atrocities.

"Sadly with things the way they are I cannot help but think otherwise" Father Vincent said, noting the looks of dread on their faces. Cold sweat broke out and the man couldn't help but sigh. This had been going on long enough and now it was time to face facts.

"Obviously your all aware that all the victims were all killed late at night, here inside the Cathedral. We all know that we should have done this back when this all started." He concluded.

But one of the men simply shook their head. "But who here is able to recognize the Yoma? This monster hunt of yours is simply pure speculation and talk, no human can see through the guise of a monster!"

"Your right, no human can see through a monsters guise," Vincent spoke. "However, I have someone who is able too,"

Father Vincent gave a nod to the cloaked figure that stood next to him. The person pulled the hood off and was revealed to be a woman, with blazing silver eyes.

Suddenly gasps of surprise and horror filled the room, and everyone looked at Father Vincent with outrage. "Vincent! How could you bring us this silver eyed blood thirsty witch, much less into the house of God! Are you insane!"

"I will gladly hear all of your complaints and quarrels later, but given the seriousness of our given situation I'm afraid that time is of the essence." Vincent turned and found that the bishop had been included to the search also. So far everyone was present and accounted for.

The priest gave Clare a silent nod. She then proceeded forward and approached the first priest. He was hesitant when her cool hands held his face, and her silver eyes seemed to pierce right through him.

Cutting and slicing through his very being and soul. After a few seconds, Clare spoke. "He's fine, bring me another"

The soldier then guided another hesitant priest and Clare went through the same process.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Father are you alright?

"Yes Galk, I am fine. Just a bit tired is all, but I am alright" Vincent drunk in a breath of fresh air and gave a sigh. This whole Yoma business was really and truly too much excitement for the elderly priest. "Tell me, how is Naruto?"

"He's in the Baptismal Hall, as requested by his friend Clare," Galk spoke. "The boy is very stubborn but Clare made him promise that he would stay there. I have to admit that he… surprised me with that tale of his. I had heard rumors about people that were suspected of being Yoma were normally exiled, but to put a child through something like that. It's not natural"

Father Vincent couldn't help but nod also. Even though he was a man of the cloth, it didn't stop him from hear rumors and propaganda from time to time. He was positive that everything Naruto had said was true, since mainly because he didn't seem like the kind of person to lie about something like that.

Then to lose your father at such a young age, the very thought of him being self dependant for all those years sent a shudder down his spine. It really wasn't natural but he survived, nonetheless, he survived.

"I must also commend you in lending me your aid Galk, if your soldiers hadn't cooperated, none of this would be possible."

The soldier simply shook his head. "No Father Vincent, we felt that we owed it to our fallen comrades to help you with this endeavor."

Vincent gave a slight nod, and stared at Clare. A frown came to his face. "Still I worry for Clare just as much as Naruto. She was badly wounded only two days ago."

"Did she say anything to you?" Galk asked.

"Only that she had enough rest, but I hope she doesn't push herself to hard. Lest she may reopen up her injuries and aggravate them, Naruto has already warned her to be careful. To that I just hope that she listens."

"I'm sure she will be fine, given that she's… different. She probably heals faster than a normal person. So I don't think we should be worried about her." Galk replied, causing Father Vincent to simply look on in deep thought.

Already Clare had already gotten through roughly nine people, and there was still quite a bit more to deal with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn it Clare, you know how I feel when you make me do these types of things alone" Naruto spoke to himself. Walking down the dark baptismal hall way by himself with a sigh, apparently Clare had some crazy cockamamie idea that one of the priests in the Cathedral could have been the Yoma.

The idea was sound and seemed plausible enough. But Naruto voiced that he wanted to help her, she immediately declined. Despite his heated protests, Clare didn't want him anywhere near her when she began her inspection of the priests and religious figures.

All because she wasn't to sure about what would happen if anything went out of control. The male couldn't help but feel hurt; clearly she was underestimating his ability as a warrior. It was only because she made him promise that he wasn't there with her in that very room. Cracking skulls and taking names.

Instead, here he was lugging around a large heavy stone statue over his shoulder. His blade lay angled on his back as he decided to sit on down.

Naruto studied his environment. The baptismal hall was really large, and empty. Two gold and black caskets laid in front of him, the empty room smelt musky and old. Spider webs lined against the ceiling corners and it was as silent as the grave.

Naruto couldn't really sense anything, and he gave a deep sigh as he rested his back against the wall. The blacksmith was a little tired and had eaten very little tonight, though deep down inside he was greatly relieved and satisfied that Clare was alright.

But the blacksmith couldn't help the feeling of dread in the Baptismal. The area was simply quiet. A little too quiet for Naruto, it was like being in a freaking cemetery.

Suddenly, the tingling sensation in the back of his head came back. Warning him that a threat was in the immediate area, he shot up and grabbed the handle of his sword. He took a deep whiff of the area, trying to ascertain if there was anyone in the area, besides himself.

Finally a bizarre scent came to him; it was slightly old, musky and reeked of blood. Judging by the smell it was coming from…

Naruto rolled out of the way just in time to avoid a finger projectile attack that was aimed for him, but instead pierced the wall he had been resting on moments ago. He spun around and found the Yoma was simply staring at him, his yellow teeth were bared and its single eye was slitted. "You got good reflexes… human" he growled out, and its skin began to rapidly regenerate its flesh.

The blond blacksmith couldn't help but feel disgusted by this thing, having slightly acute senses weren't always a good thing. Especially in the case of smell, it was definitely worse than the sight itself.

"I've been waiting for you Yoma, you see you hurt my friend pretty badly two days ago. So," Naruto placed the statue on the floor and quickly unsheathed his blade, his eyes were dead serious. "I've come to pay you back for what you did to her, savvy?"

His answer was a large roar. Naruto let a feral grin appear on his lips. His lust for battle overcame his senses. "Let's go crazy!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"GRAAAAAAAH!" Clare heard the sound of the bellow, and practically rocketed down the stairs and headed for the tombs. The Claymore had completely assumed that the Yoma would have taken the form and likeness of one of the priests or monks.

But never would have thought it would have taken the form of a dead body. She drew her daggers in mid flight; already knowing that Naruto would probably be fighting the creature. But she assured that he would not be fighting alone.

"Sid and I will follow her!" Galk shouted to his soldiers and subordinates. "The rest of you will protect the priests and bishops with your lives!"

Both men finally caught up with Clare, who had just arrived to see Naruto backhand the Yoma, making it slam into a column a few feet away. The being snarled and was about to impale him with his fingers, but hissed in pain when Clare sunk a dagger into the yoma's arm, stopping its initial plan.

She leapt over to Naruto's side and took up a defensive stance towards the Yoma. "Naruto, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Naw," he wiped away a little bit of blood from the corner of his mouth and simply grinned. His eyes widened before he shoved her behind him while holding his sword in a defensive pose, causing its spear fingers to bounce off of the blade in an awkward direction. Completely missing Clare by a mile, though it did push him back a little.

"Thanks for the save," She leapt into combat, before giving him a stern look. "While I take care of him, you make a run for the door, understand?"

Clare sliced into the Yoma's right hand, which only assisted in pissing it off even more so than it did before. The creature was very smart and opted to stay at a distance from that blond boy with the massive sword, there was something about when it cut its skin it didn't like and its injuries weren't healing as it should because of it.

Clare barely dodged a vicious slash that was aimed at her stomach had it not been for Naruto, who pulled her out of the way and sunk his foot into the beasts stomach. Effectively sending it skidding across the floor, and smashing into a few church chairs and it backpedaled.

"To hell I'm leaving you alone with this thing! Besides;" He jumped into the air, blade in hand and made to cleave the being in two. The Yoma looked up in shock before he used the broken chairs as a spring board and skidded across the floor. Effectively saving its skin from being shaved and diced in two.

Naruto yanked his blade from the ground, which had left a clean split down the line. "I owe this one eyed bastard a beating for hurting you, and I won't stop till I'm satisfied!" He roared and jumped back into the fray.

Clare couldn't help but shake her head. It would seem that Naruto held a grudge even in this dire situation.

Naruto was thrown away when the Yoma clipped him in the chin, lifting him off of the ground and landing in a heap. His sword skittered across the floor and he Yoma was instantly on top of him, it's snapping jaws made to aim at his exposed throat.

"Damn it!" Clare gasped as she ran over to help.

But Naruto smashed his elbow into its jaw and held it back with his bare hands, already he felt ill just by its breath alone. Just as he was about to throw the damned thing off of him, Galk appeared, and used his brute strength to stop the Yoma from opening his throat. While Sid's throwing knives seemed to work as covering fire as they impaled its left arm, just in time before it impaled Galk, and Clare slashed at it to prevent the yoma from attacking all three men.

_Damn, this is much different from before, _Naruto thought as he picked up his sword. _If I didn't know any better, I would say that this thing got stronger after our last encounter. Is this Yoma similar to me somehow?_

Is this the best you can do, you limping half breed bitch?" The Yoma growled as it began to beat Clare back with the sword it had taken away from Galk. Surprisingly, he seemed to know how to use it fairly well against Clare.

Galk was lying on the ground, clutching his bleeding shoulder, and Sid's knives did nothing to deter it's from its target. The Yoma slashed downwards with raw force, forcing Clare to block with both arms with her single dagger. The sheer impact opened up her chest wounds, causing blood to leak through the bandages.

"Bastard! I wasn't done with you yet!" Naruto leapt into the air with his blade, and the Yoma blocked with his. Though it didn't realize that Naruto was only using one hand, while the other held a familiar white statue and it was smashed violently over its head. The pot shot dazed it and it fell back a little.

Clare yanked the handle of her large sword and was by Naruto's side instantly, his mouth was twisted into a smile of amusement. The Yoma assessed the situation that it was in and could see that if it made one false or wrong move, he would be dead.

But didn't seem all too bothered by how things were. So long as he kept his distance from that blond guy and focused more on his injured partner then it would be a walk in the park.

"Its doesn't matter if you come at me with two or more blades!" The Yoma crowed, running towards them. "Neither of you will get far in besting me!"

"Well we'll just see about that!" Clare and Naruto dashed off, and the Yoma met them. The smash and crash of steel rang loudly in the large hall, and the earth itself was rend by parries and missed strikes. The Yoma jumped to the left, behind Naruto and smashed his blade against his, since he found and opening in his defense.

Sparks flew and it was battling for dominance, while applying pressure. The blond simply held a wicked smile, confusing the being for a moment, and before he knew it his left arm was gone.

It looked surprised before realizing that Naruto was now holding two swords. Right before he could be decapitated, he swerved out of the way and landed right in front of Clare. Who simply took his other arm off, and with a release of her Yoki and rend him from stomach to head in one beautiful display.

Naruto spun his blade in his finger and hefted it over his shoulder. "Oh yea, that's what I'm talking about!"

Sid simply groaned as he nursed his shoulder and side wound, and Galk had suffered several wounds on his upper and lower body. But they were alive and well.

Clare's breathing was deep and haggard with blood flowed freely from her opened wounds and the new ones she got in battle. _Damn it… I lost too much blood._

A loud pang erected from her core, she slumped to the floor while clutching her entire body in nerve racking pain. Naruto heard a painful grunt and found Clare on the ground. "Clare? Clare are you okay? What's wrong?"

The sounds of bones cracking echoed in the halls and Naruto could only watch in horror as Clare's back seemed to almost hunch over. An animal like sound escaped her throat, already she could feel the change and she mentally swore over and over.

_Oh no, I shouldn't have used so much Yoma energy in my condition. I can't stop the flow!_

Clare watched as her human like hand began to turn to one that resembled a Yoma, despite the fact that she was fighting against the change in her body. Trying so desperately to stop what was happening, she didn't want Naruto to see her this way. _Its no good, can't… turn… back._

Naruto watched as her face was starting to be filled with veins, her eyes were still slitted and her hand changed. A mental image of Elena came to his mind, and the color in his face drained. What happened to Elena was going to happen to Clare.

"Clare?" Naruto asked, walking towards her.

"Stay back! Clare lifted her sword and aimed at her neck. "Don't you come any closer!"

"Clare come on, what the hell are you doing!?" Naruto asked while moving forward. He knew that she was changing but didn't understand the concept of it all.

"If we use too much of our Yoma energy when weakened, it becomes unstoppable," Clare explained, her ribs cracked and she let loose a bursts of groans. She could feel her body was changing with each passing second, the Yoma energy in her blood was going out of control. "So while I still have a human consciousness… I'm ending my life, Naruto."

"Are you… are you going through what Elena went through?" Naruto asked, his tone was frightened and his throat was constricted. So much so he found nearly impossible to breathe.

Clare felt tears stream down her eyes. "Yes…" she whispered. Her sword was raised, but another burst of yoki surged through her body, rendering her arm useless and limp.

Clare looked at Naruto with sad silver eyes and begged him. "Naruto… please… end my…life!"

The color drained from his face, leaving him ghostly pale. Images of Trace and Elena came to his mind, like flashbacks. Tears threatened to fall down his face. But he fought them off.

Then he shook his head. "No… no I won't. How dare you ask me such a thing Clare!?"

"Please, Naruto," Clare begged again. "I... I can't stop it! I'm turning into a Yoma!"

"Clare you'll be fine, you just have to control it!"

"I have, but it's too late for me," Her voice was racked in pain and he nearly burst into tears at the very sound of his voice. "I'm sorry, but I've gone too far. Please… Naruto… Kill…Me"

"I can't Clare; you're the first friend I've ever made. How can you ask me to break a bond we just created?" Naruto's voice cracked, and tears slowly began to fall from his eyes.

What was supposed to be a smile came to Clare's lips. Her silver eyes seemed trained on Naruto intently. "I'm glad… we spent time… together… Naruto" Clare replied painfully as her body began to change more, her skin began to turn ashy gray and her silver eyes were now yellow. "I guess… our journey… ends here"

Suddenly she felt her head crushed against something warm and hot, strong enveloped her protectively. Clare looked up and found Naruto, staring at her face to face. She was simply stunned and was thrown for a loop. "Naruto… get away from me… kill me before… I turn!" she cried.

"I can't do that Clare" she involuntarily hissed and intake of breath, again his voice came out thick, warm and velvet. One hand cupped her chin while the other held his blade into the air. "Before, when you were asleep I told them that I wouldn't leave you side until the day I die. I'm tired of being lonely Clare, so if you're going to die, then let me come with you"

He threw the large sword high, and like a pendulum of death it spun madly in the air. Clare could only watch in shock as Naruto came forward and without fear or hesitation he claimed her lips to his in a chaste kiss.

His kiss was warm, hot and rough. Naruto had realized that if his life was coming to an end, if this really was his final moments then he may as well throw caution to the wind. Sure it was basically his virgin kiss, but he'd make damn sure that he made it the best damn kiss ever!

The woman was utterly shocked at how feverish his lips felt, so much so that it felt like being in an actual flame itself. The very feeling of his lips on hers, Clare's mind was simply left buzzing with thoughts. Clare had no doubts in her mind that Naruto really was willing to die with here, without even a second thought. He would sacrifice his life, his future, his being, everything.

For her.

A monster.

Suddenly both were surrounded by a maelstrom of purple and a bright red light shot up into the sky. Causing Galk and Sid to cover there eyes just not to be blinded by it all, dust and earth kicked up in the air.

Finally a breeze swept through pushing the smoke screen away from their bodies. Clare could only stare at Naruto with pure disbelief; she looked down at her hands and body and found that her wounds and injuries were healed. More than that, she felt stronger, and more powerful than she had ever felt in her entire life.

"The power," Clare began, flexed her fingers as she felt a warm tingling sensation in her body. "It's gone"

Naruto was for a better word happy, simply and utterly happy. His sword landed with a crash, slamming into the concrete from where they were moments later. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he grabbed her shoulders roughly and shook her. "DON'T EVER IN YOU FREAKING MIND MAKE ME DO SOMETHING SO DANGEROUS AND STUPID AGAIN YOU HEAR ME. DON'T YOU EVER ASK ME TO TAKE YOU LIFE UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, YOU HEAR ME YOU CRAZY BLONDE HAIRED SILVER EYED WOMAN!!!"

Clare was startled at this, and the fact that Naruto was visibly tearing up in his rant. Galk couldn't help but smile at the scene, and Sid couldn't help but shake his head. The boy really knew how to lay it down.

Naruto enveloped her into his arms tightly, and freely cried. Clare could feel him practically shaking all over with emotion. Slowly, but surely her own arms enveloped his body which she found unnaturally warm all over and was quiet.

She was simply and utterly speechless. Simply speechless. Naruto brought her back from the brink of turning, and she felt a well of power within her unlike anything she had ever experienced before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Far out into the country, a young girl was practically running for her life. Her feet took off like a shot, all the while her head kept looking over her shoulder, her long brown hair flying wildly in the wind as she ran as fast as she could from her pursuer. She didn't look any older than thirteen, maybe even a bit older.

It was a man, who didn't seem to have any trouble at following her at all. Then again, he was a full grown man while she was a child.

"Hey!" he called out, closing a 200 foot gap in mere seconds. "Wait for me! There's no need to run away from me, is there?"

He appeared in front of the girl and transformed into a horrid Yoma. "GYAHAHAHAH!" he laughed, licking his maw in anticipation.

"EEEEEEEEEE!" the girl understandably screamed. Thinking that she was going to die

_Thunk!_ A sword tip appeared in his face. _Fwap!_ The top half of his head flew off, to the girl's horror.

She looked up to see her saviors, three Claymores who looked down at her apathetically. One had short hair. The other had long hair in a ponytail, with her bangs on each side of her face. The one that had killed the Yoma had long hair that fell to her shoulders.

"You're from Toriro village," The woman known as Phantom Miria said. "What happened there?"

"P-please help!" she cried. "Y-yoma, lots of 'em! About five!"

"Five?" Miria mused. "Then it's not a voracious eater... But a group of Yoma."

"A-and one of your kind and a man are fighting them alone!" the girl added, making the Claymores raise their eyebrows in surprise. They bolted after realizing that the single Claymore wouldn't be able to fight a voracious eater if there was one, especially not without backup.

They arrived in the city to see it a scene of massacre.

For the Yoma.

Four Yoma lay severed to pieces on the ground as a single warrior stood about them, sword dripping blood. The leading warrior noticed a human male pulling a unique sword out of a freshly killed Yoma's head, and then flicking it clear of blood. He caught sight of her and her comrades.

"Oi, Clare it's your comrades," he called to the still warrior. She turned around and the lead warrior thought she saw... no, it was nothing.

"I see," the leader said calmly. "You took care of the other four." Her eyes narrowed, however. "But you missed one. It almost killed a girl just now. Care to explain that?" she asked.

"It was heading in your direction," the warrior explained without turning around. "I thought you'd make it in time if you didn't want it on your heads either."

The two warriors behind the leader bristled.

"You're pretty confident to take on all four," the leader shot back calmly. "Looking for glory?"

"Not really," she answered, still not turning around. "I just got here early and decided to proceed. Besides, we don't get any glory."

"You ignored our orders and charged in on your own-!" the warrior to the left of the leader shouted, but she was silenced by her leader.

"One of them could have been a voracious eater," she stated. "Did that ever occur to you?"

She got a shrug in response. "Oh well," Miria sighed. She remembered the human man. A flicker in the Yoki caught her attention. She tried hard to sense it, but it disappeared almost immediately. "I think I just sensed another Yoma nearby!"

"These aren't any," the man answered. "Clare and I got them all."

"'Clare and I'?" the leader repeated. She turned to the warrior. "You dragged a human along, fully knowing that he could be killed? Are you insane?"

"Oi, what the hell are you getting at!" the man snapped, making the three warriors take an involuntary step back, while he posted his blade across his shoulder lazily. "Clare and I are partners and we've taken down thirteen Yomas together already!"

"Rubel approves," Clare simply stated.

"Hmm," the leader mused. "At any rate, we'll report this to the higher ups. They'll decide what to do."

As she and her team were walking away, Clare couldn't help but shake her head as Naruto asked her a question. "Are they always so stiff?"

Miria heard that and simply shook her head and continued walking. How could Rubel allow her to team up! With a human no doubt! But still… she definitely felt something strange from the two. But mainly the male that was with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Clare, what's a voracious eater?" Naruto asked. "I've never really heard of one of those."

"It's simply an older Yoma with an increased appetite; they are very cunning and more dangerous than the average Yoma.

Naruto gave a sigh and scratched the back of his head. These damn things were definitely not going to give him a very easy time. Not at all. "I guess we'll have to be on our guard if we ever have to fight one of those then, huh?"

Clare gave a silent nod, and they both headed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Later on that night)

"You never cease to amaze, me Clare. Always doing things the hard way. Tell me, what would you have done had it been a voracious eater?" Rubel asked, the flames of the roaring fire simply reflected off of his glasses. _Or maybe you were hoping for that._

Clare stared silently as Rubel continued. "Anyway, the Yoma that was in the cathedral turned out to be an ordinary one. Apparently it just needed plenty food to transform from a shriveled mummy. Voracious eaters are simply a nickname meant of the locals and commoners. But in fact It's a substitute for awakened being, a name just for outsiders."

"As a matter of fact, they are failed members from our very own ranks. That's why we don't call them awakened beings. It's better to let the common masses think that they're Yoma that have lived for a very long time and have evolved over time," Rubel fixed his glasses and held his hands towards the fire. "Had you or that Naruto boy face against a real voracious eater, which is in fact an awakened being. The both of you would be cut to ribbons in mere seconds." His tone held slight mirth, while staring at Clare.

The woman seemed bored. "If you're done talking, then I'm heading back"

"Do you want Pricilla's head, Clare?" Ruble nearly chortled at how fast she seemed to stop moving. Especially since he seemed to know how to get her riled up and anxious, and amused smile came to his lips. "You may as well give up on that idea, your no match for her no matter what you do. Even among the awakened beings, Priscilla is the best there is. Rumors had it that she'd have surpassed Teresa. When she awakened, it was as if her latent and dormant abilities seemed were released."

"We don't give awakened beings any special treatment. They aren't human or half human, there just something another type of Yoma. "

Clare seemed to weigh the option in her mind; a question had been bugging her for some time. So she needed to know. "If you got a request about Priscilla, what would you do?"

The handler simply smiled across from the flames, and fixed his hat. "We'd weigh the organization's strength and let the Chief decide, of course. Don't worry; the Number 1 and Number 2 are very powerful, more than enough to handle things. Every era has its hero, but it's too bad its not you"

Clare made to leave again and Rubel spoke out. "Oh, and one more thing, you and Naruto are added to the hit squad. We've got a request from a town out west from here. It's confirmed that it's and awakened being. It's not Priscilla of course, but it was able to kill a warrior of average strength. Maybe you and the boy will be able to test the full limits of your power?" he spoke cryptically.

Clare said nothing as she simply left the handler by himself. She walked through a brush of bushes and found herself back near camp grounds. Naruto was fast asleep on the ground; his pack was being used like a pillow.

His light snores was like music to Clare's ears, she shuffled over and slowly began to drag her hand through his hair again. Enjoying the feeling of it spilling down and across her fingers. Her fingers touched her lips, and still she could feel the warmness linger there even after a week since it had happened.

Her silver eyes gazed down at his sleeping frame and she couldn't help but mutter to herself. "Naruto-kun, why do you remind me so much of Teresa?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The Next Day)

Naruto and Clare walked down the busy streets of a village in the north; casually most people simply made a path or cleared the way. The woman had already informed the blacksmith that he was an addition to a team led to hunt down an awakened being, and he didn't seem to mind at all.

Finally, out of nowhere a cloaked man dressed in black, in the hot sweltering sun appeared from an alleyway. To Naruto he looked very suspicious. He beckoned for them "Oi, this way," he said quietly.

The two warriors were then led away to a hut, which didn't seem out of the ordinary. He pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Where are the others?" Naruto asked casually, wanting to see of this man would lie to him.

"You're the last ones," he rasped. "Everyone's here now."

He didn't smell any change in the man's scent, he was telling the truth. He and Clare were ushered inside, and in perfect darkness he could make out the three women he had seen only a few days ago. One stood up and seemed to watch him intently.

"Oh?" curiosity was in her tine, and she walked through the dark hut. "You brought a _man? _

From what he could see, she was another vision of beauty. This one had chin length hair that was parted off the center, a playful smirk danced on her lips. "So you picked up a stray along the road?" she jeered. "So, will he help us fight?"

"Actually, he will," the cloaked man rasped.

"What?!" the Claymore giggled. "Yeah right, he must be your plaything, right?"

Clare's eyes glowed yellow as she made to reach for her sword, but, Naruto was quicker. His massive crashed against her Claymore. Causing sparks to fly as he only pushed against her with one arm.

His eyes didn't leave the woman in front of him and the movement was so fast and clean that they were positive that they hadn't seen his hand move in anyway. Miria was rather shocked and Clare couldn't help but smile, and lowered her arm. There was silence in the room.

"Has he proved himself yet?" the cloak man asked as he took his leave. "I'll leave the rest to you, Miria."

He left the hut and Naruto was face to face with a very angry looking Claymore who he seemed beat in terms of strength, but she hadn't used her Yoki yet so he wasn't to sure on how powerful she was. But he did glimpse at the sword tip that was aimed at his throat. It was coming from the short haired one, who seemed to possess a calm demeanor about hers.

"You have quite and attitude for a human," Her pale short hair glistened by the short streaks of sunlight, peeping through the wooden cracks in the ceiling. Her sword didn't waver an inch at his neck. "We've been waiting for you all week to show up, and your man here seems to let his sword do all the talking."

Naruto simply gave a shrug of his shoulders, and a large grin adorned his face. "I can't help it if I'm and edgy guy with a quick draw. Besides, she underestimated me," His eyes trailed over to the woman with long hair. "But I bet your surprised aren't you?"

The woman gave a snarl and was about to retort when…

"Helen, Deneve, human."

They all turned to Miria, who was still sitting primly at her bench. "Put your swords away. Now." Her tone was rather serious and commanding. Naruto turned and got another good look of her, she had long pale blondish-brown hair matching her full sharp silver eyes.

"Tch!" the one named Helen said, flopping down on her bench, while giving Naruto and Clare dirty looks. Deneve sat down as well and propped her sword against her body, as did Naruto.

Miria addressed them all. "Since we're all here, more or less," She gave Naruto a look and he simply gave a shrug. "The target is south of here, in the middle of the Paburo mountains. We leave at the crack of dawn.

"Aww man," Naruto folded his arms across his chest and pouted. "Well, no sleeping for me I guess." He muttered, and Clare elbowed him causing him to simply beam brightly at the woman.

"To start with, I want to hear everyone's name and rank," Miria continued, Naruto was about to say something but the sharp glance she gave him shut him up quickly. "And whether you've hunted a voracious eater before."

She stood up, looking at them calmly. "I'm Miria," she greeted. "I'll be taking command of this hunting party. I'm Number 6. This is my seventh time hunting a voracious eater."

"I'm Helen, Number 22," the cocky Claymore said, placing a hand on her small dainty waist. "I've never hunted one before," she finished with a smirk.

"I'm Deneve, Number 15," Pixie Hair spoke, still sitting down. "I've hunted one twice."

"I'm Clare," Clare said. "I have no experience hunting a voracious eater. I'm Number 47."

_"Wha?!"_ Helen gawped while the others started. Naruto narrowed his eyes, and looked concerned.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Helen laughed. "Did you hear that Deneve??? She's Number 47!!"

Deneve was giggling into her mouth while Naruto looked around in confusion. What about the stupid number?

"BWAHAHA, I can't believe she's here!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUCKING FUNNY!?" Naruto practically exploded, his teeth were bared and his lips were pulled into a snarl, revealing slightly enlarged canines and slamming his blade into a box of crates. Instantly it was reduced to kindle wood. Everyone was quiet and peered at his face and for a moment even Miria seemed to be frightened by the display, and that was saying a lot. Then she seemed to look confused.

Helen, after shaking off the intimidation, got up and walked towards him. "See here, it's like this, cutie," draped a shapely arm over his shoulder, bringing his slim frame closer to her. "Let me tell you something about Clare, you see, there's one of us assigned to each region of the continent. Some get killed, and some get added so our numbers fluctuate. But basically there's one for each region, are you following?"

Naruto gave a nod, slowly putting the pieces together, like a puzzle. "Anyway, each of us have a number that indicates their rank in order of strength. They try to spread us out so that so that we can respond to very special cases, such as hunting this voracious eater we're about to do."

Helen watched as realization suddenly hit him, so all in all there are 47 regions in total. And since there strength was determined by their rank then that meant that Clare was…

Naruto had a look of shock and Helen felt that he now understood what the joke was. "Now you get it cutie, see, I guess you're not a pretty face after all" She replied happily while ruffling his hair a bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rain fell heavily from the sky as the group of four Claymores and one human were hiking up the mountain trail to their destination. So far that had been hiking for 5 days straight now, and not once had they stopped when Naruto had to eat.

The young man insisted that they should keep going, and would simply hunt for food later once he was able to catch his breath. _Damn it, I thought Trace's training was bad. If I didn't know any better I'd say that these beautiful women were trying to kill me"_

Helen was even surprised that all he did so far was drink from his canteen and kept on pushing. A normal person would have collapsed on the second day, but she was greatly surprised that he could last this long. All the while wondering if he had some kind of inhuman stamina and for some reason the very idea put large shit eating grin on her face.

Naruto saw Clare looking back at him again. Even through the rain he could see the worry in her silver eyes. She really didn't want him to come along, mainly because she couldn't stand the fought of him being killed. But he had to be so damn stubborn, and persistently follow her. Even though she explained that an Awakened Being was more powerful than an average yoma, he seemed to insist that he come anyway. It was as if he was well aware of the danger, but decided to continue anyway.

Helen was once again wondering why Clare was with them.

"To send Number 47, the lowest ranked of us all..." she went on again, "What was the organization _thinking_, sending _her_ to hunt a voracious eater?"

Clare glared at her, as did Naruto.

"The chief decided it," Deneve said. "It's not for us to worry about."

"Yeah, yeah," Helen whined, twirling about in the rain a bit. "I just hope they don't get in the way."

"You know, if egos could kill Awakened Beings, then I'd understand why you are here," Naruto said in sarcasm to the beautiful woman. Earning a heated glare from said woman, who simply looked at him.

"You got something to say to my face pretty boy!?"

"Your damn right I do you…" Naruto blinked, and realized what she called him. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME!?"

"YOU HEARD ME YOU PRETTY BOY!!"

"SHUT UP!" Miria snapped at the two, causing them to instantly deflate and end their childish bickering.

"Sorry Miria."

"Yeah, me too." Naruto folded his arms and simply pouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group then finally came across a cave in the mountainside where Miria declared that they would stay the night. Already explaining that they would rest and they would then begin there hunt for the target in the morning.

"Eat, sleep and do as you like," Miria ordered, though she caught the site of Clare sitting next to Naruto who seemed to massage his shoulders from all that weight lifting. "Well, not everything that you like" her voice was filled with mirth

Clare seemed to glare at the older woman, while Naruto didn't take the bait. Though he could see her trying to hide an amused grin on her face.

"Ah, I'm hungry!" Helen said, shucking off her heavy armor. "I think I'll go get food."

"Don't bother, I'll go," Naruto got up and shed his black collared shirt, revealing his bare chest to the world. Clare turned her head and blushed slightly, Deneve looked in interest, though she kept an apathetic face, Miria was slightly impressed by his physique and Helen was practically salivating at the glossy sheen of his skin.

The blond black smith pulled the rubber band from his hair and shook his head, cracking his neck and a few other bones. Wanting to get rid of the stiffness plaguing his body and he gave a pleasurable sigh before taking his sword up in arms.

He laid it across his shoulders and turned towards the group. Clare had to stop herself from hissing an intake of breath, at the mere sight of him. "Anybody want anything in particular while I'm out?"

"You seriously think you can hit anything in this rain?" Helen asked incredulously.

Naruto frowned visibly. "What you don't think I can do it? Alright, pig it is" He stepped out into rain and began his trek, not at all feeling the cold water prickle along his skin.

Hey, can you bring back some apples?" Helen shouted after him, her answer was a thumb up, before his body seemed to shimmer into the rain. She pumped her fist into the air. "Yes!"

She caught Clare's worrying eyes as she watched her friend leave and disappear in the rain. "What's the matter 47, miss your pretty boy already?" her tone was sickly sweet and sugar coated.

"Helen, leave her alone," Deneve sighed, her eyes also stared out of the cave as lightning lit up the sky. "It's not funny anymore"

Helen simply pouted and flopped down on a rock. "Fine Deneve," she sighed and leaned on her forearms as she waited. About five had passed and her stomach simply grumbled loudly for food, Helen simply groaned in agony as she turned on her side. "Damn it I'm hungry. I'm so hungry I feel like I'll eat my own foot. He's going to take foreve—

"Sorry I'm late, but can someone light a fire. I want to get cooking right away!"

Everyone spun around and literally gaped like fishes out of water, save for Clare who was already use to the sight. They were all staring at a drenching and soaking wet Naruto, who stood in his boxer shorts, his sword was placed on his back. Under one arm was two _really _large adult pigs, while under the other was a fairly sizable chicken and he used his pants as a bag to contain the large shiny red and green apples he had found.

"What the hell…" Helen was utterly speechless as he dropped the dead animals at their feet. Each of their necks was twisted in an unnatural position. Meaning he must have broken it with his bare hands, he handed his wet pants to her which held her precious apples she so desired.

Her hands trailed over the large pieces of fruit, and she could only gasp out. How… how?"

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, you did say that you wanted apples, and I left my shirt behind remember, and I didn't really have much space to carry it in my hands. So I used my pants as a carrying bag, sorry I took so long, but I wanted to make sure that everyone got something nice and warm in their stomachs!"

Soon, Naruto disconnected the small blades from his sword and in mere moments, the cave was enveloped with delicious scents wafted beautifully into the air. A large spread of roasted pork, cooked pork, cutlets, brisket, spare ribs, and fried chicken was neatly spread out for their eyes delight.

Helen was already mashing away a piece of the fried chicken drumstick, and anime tears streamed down her face. "This is the best food I've ever had! Oh my God, this is so good!" she moaned and ate away like no tomorrow.

Miria gave a nod, while tasting her cutlets which tasted so that it felt like the meat practically fell off the bones. Her mouth was in pure ecstasy. Clare didn't shy away from the roasted pork, cutlets and spare ribs, since she was use to Naruto almost always overdoing it with the food. But she always enjoyed his meals and company. Deneve who didn't want to eat at first was convinced by Naruto to at least try one cutlet.

Soon one turned into, three, then five and then twelve and the rest was history. Naruto practically roared in laughter at their small yet simple praises at his culinary skills, after all it wouldn't do for a man to travel in the wilderness doing God knows what, and not knowing how to cook.

Though in the end, Naruto left Deneve, Miria and even Helen with dropped jaws. Clare simply shook her head and gave a silent giggle to herself. It was noted by the entire squad of women that Naruto was a ravenous trenchermen with an almost insatiable appetite, since basically he ate roughly eighty five percent of the food that was left over. While leaving some for later.

_Damn, where does he put it all_ Deneve, Miria and Helen each wondered as the boy simply picked his teeth and held a vulpine grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some time later, Clare was staring out into the darkened sky. The smell of rain came to her senses, and heavy drops of water seemed to continue to poor down heavily from the sky. Her stomach was absolutely full and she couldn't eat another bite.

Before she knew it, Clare caught her sword and looked over to see Miria standing at the entrance. "You're coming with me Clare," She ordered and picked up her sword. "Let's go"

She pointed towards a rocky clearing as Clare got up. "Your friend may come if he wishes"

Clare looked behind her and found Naruto back in his black pants, following them out of the cave and into the rain itself.

Miria held her sword and spoke" Let's practice a little. I need to know everyone's actual strength,"

"Are you implying that my low rank makes me inadequate?" Clare shot back, though Naruto noted the slight edge in her voice.

Miria simply frowned. "I will admit that you rank does bother me, because I had a different impression of you when we first met. It felt… as if I was staring at the strongest one before"

Naruto brought his blade out and shoved it in the dirt in front of him, while leaning on the handle for support. Hoping that Clare would do wonderful in her mock fight, he picked up a scent behind him, Deneve. She silently took a spot next to him on the wall. Followed by Helen who came out next with a drumstick in hand.

It was about to begin.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Clare and Miria shot forward and their swords crashed together violently. The impact rang clear in the mountains. Both women were then locked in a battle of blades.

Clare made a clean swipe her neck, but Miria moved her head effortlessly out of the way. Her slim body motioned with the large claymore she held firmly in her hand. Then she lashed out, aiming for her head. Clare ducked and rolled out of the way, her body's natural functions were kicking into high gear.

She would have to take this battle seriously now. Clare made to sliced at her midsection, but Miria simply flipped gracefully over her head, causing number 47 to duck and block the blade that was aimed at her shoulder. Sparks flew and they both battled for dominance.

Naruto simply watched with fascination and awe of both women. The sight before him was simply and utterly beautiful and dangerous; the strange combination seemed to cause him to tighten his grip on his own blade. Clare was matching the single digit Claymore, but she was incredibly fast and could tell that Clare was weakening fast and rapidly.

Being able to keep up with her so far was a mere blessing; Naruto could barely pick up Miria's movements with his eyes anyway. It was like a blur, he was sure that she was a speed fighter.

.

Her plan was to wear Clare out; he was aware of her tactic and held his head low. Solemnly knowing who was going to win this encounter.

"She's..." Helen started, and Deneve opened her mouth. "A joke" she finished.

Naruto flinched but held his tongue, knowing better not to get into a verbal spat with neither of these women. He knelt down and rested his head on the handle of his blade; already he could hear a loud clang and a thump. Miria had disarmed Clair and the latter was dead tired.

_At least she did the best she could. I couldn't ask more from her _Naruto looked up, Clare's face was flushed from color and her breathing was low and ragged from effort.

"I see," Miria spoke to herself, while Clare was beginning to catch her breath, utterly exhausted from exerting herself with effort. "Get some rest. You'd better be at full strength tomorrow."

With that, she walked over towards the others. Naruto had his hands gripping the handle of his blade tightly, so much so that his knuckles turned white. "She—

"I know, she's not as good as you," He grated through his teeth. "But she's still my friend, and I believe she did the best she could!"

They were all for a better word shocked, Clare felt her eyes roll into the back of her head, and she slumped over. She fainted. Suddenly Helen burst out laughing, and that was the final straw for Naruto as he yanked his blade out of the ground. Miria seemed to assess him calmly.

"If Clare was… easily bested by you, then she wouldn't stand a chance against an Awakened Being, would she?" His voice was a whisper. Deep down he was afraid of the answer but needed to know.

"No, she wouldn't," Miria answered.

"Fight me," Naruto simply demanded, his brows were furrowed and his teeth grit against each other.

"What?" Helen laughed. "You can't be serious! She's Number 6! If Number 47 couldn't last more than eight minutes against her, what makes you, a human can do any different!"

"I don't care!" Naruto roared. "I know that deep down, each and every one of you considers me a joke, but I think this whole ranking system is a bunch of horseshit! A warrior is not judged by the title or rank he/ she has, but by what the lengths they are willing to go to protect what its important to them,"

He strode over through the rain, and picked up her sleeping frame. She looked peaceful and color was returning back to her face. They watched as he pressed a kiss on her forehead and muttered that she did amazing. Before walking back in the cave and placing his jacket and shirt over her wet frame.

He approached Miria again. "Together Clare and I fight as a team; one who is able to trust the other and our combat prowess compliment the other. Therefore, you have to test me… I need to know for myself the difference between a Claymore and a human."

Helen was about to laugh, but the serious expression on his face shot that idea to the ground, Deneve contemplated the brave young man before them. While Miria simply gave a sigh. "Fine, let's see what you got"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Helen and Deneve watched with interest as Naruto and Miria talked to each other in the clearing, explaining that she wouldn't use her Yoki at all during the bout.

"Tch, I give him about five minutes at best," Helen gave a snort, rubbing her nose in the process. "47 only lasted about eight minutes."

Deneve was silent for a moment, her eyes trailed over his slim frame as he leveled the sword at Miria, who also did the same. "I give him ten," she spoke softly and simply shocked Helen with her answer.

"Ten!? Are you serious?" Helen exclaimed. "There's no way he can last ten minutes against a single digit!"

"I don't know," Deneve held a frown on her face, her eyes trailed over towards the blacksmith. "But there's something not normal about him.

Helen stared at her friend for a moment, before turning towards the two swordsmen in the rain. Both had already taken up their stances. Then she saw the serious and determined look in his eyes, he wasn't the fun loving warrior cook she had met a few hours ago. But instead he was simply a warrior and his icy blue eyes that were deadly serious.

Maybe he would last longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's an interesting blade," Miria commented as she now saw that Naruto was armed with two swords. Both were equally large in size and weight, one was double edge while the other was simply single edged. "However, I won't go easy on you just because you're a human."

"I didn't ask you too!" Naruto shot forward and his blades clashed against Miria. Who was a little surprised to have found herself to have been pushed back with ferocity. But instead pushed him off, and made to slice his neck. Naruto brought his main blade up, deflecting the blow but was nearly jarred by the strength behind her blow.

Miria was strong, very strong, but that didn't scare him! He made to slice her midsection in two, but she simply rolled backwards. Slamming her foot into his knee, causing him to drop on one knee, instantly she was on top of him and began to pound and lash her Claymore against his blades.

Naruto wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing shock on her face. _Damn it, seeing is one thing, but to experience it is something else. She's freaking strong!_

He roared and twisted to the side, dodging her swipe and he threw his main blade at her. Miria narrowly dodged the throw, but was nearly clipped in the chin. Naruto cursed as she Miria was back on the defensive, he had hoped that it would have distracted her, but he guessed wrong.

She sliced the back of his hand, drawing blood but Naruto didn't cry out in pain. He refused to, but it did sting. He eyed his blade across the rocky plain, if only he could reach it. Miria seemed to read his thoughts and slashed at his shoulder; he blocked effectively, but got smashed in the mouth by a kick sending him skidding across the floor.

He watched in surprise when she jumped in the air and her blade was poised for his chest. Naruto rolled and jumped back on all three's, his hand held his still connected blade at the ready, while his other quickly snatched the main blade. Welcoming the feel of it in his hands.

Miria turned into a blur, and Naruto's instincts took over and he gritted his teeth as he blocked her vicious slash at his skull. He had an idea and kicked her leg from underneath her, causing her to drop on her back. Naruto was on her in an instant and brought his blades down on Miria, smashing his blade against her very own.

Miria had to admit he was skilled, _very _skilled. He seemed to have a counter, parry and plan for his moves. His form was far from flawless, but it was much better than what she had seen in the organization and he had monstrous strength behind his swings and blows. It almost reminded Miria of _her _brute strength.

So far he had her back against the ground, limiting her options greatly and he wasn't letting up on her anytime soon. Naruto began to rapidly smash his blades into her very own, each blow seemed to ring loudly from the mountain top, and seemed to almost shake her sword arm a bit.

Thinking quickly she parried his blade that came down on top of her, knocking it up into the air. Naruto could only look on in shock as he knocked the other blade from his hands, and he was immediately on his back.

Miria was straddling his waist, her hand was around his neck and her blade was angled at his throat. Her breathing was slightly haggard from the effort; the battle seemed to tucker her out a little. But Naruto's breathing was fine and normal, save for his heart was pounding and crashing against his rib cage.

A smirk danced on the woman's lips as she stared at the blacksmith. "You're pretty good for a swordsman, but not good enough."

Naruto simply gave a chuckle and held his infamous foxy grin on his lips. Confusing the woman greatly. "I wouldn't say that you won, it's a draw," Miria seemed rather surprised, before she turned towards Helen and Deneve who was staring back at her.

There jaws literally dropped at what they were actually looking at, Miria followed their eyes and shock danced in her eyes. Their poised at her lower stomach were two smaller but all the same wicked larger blades, each were poised at both sides of her slim stomach. Ready to gut her like a fish at a moments notice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No… way" Helen said shakily, not even being able to comprehend what she was seeing. So much so the half bitten apple that was in her hand simply dropped to the floor, discarded. Even Deneve was shocked, and that was saying a lot. "It's a tie… He tied with Miria!?"

"It's impossible!" Deneve breathed. "I watched him myself; I didn't see him draw neither of those blades during the entire battle. Where did they come from!?"

A pair of silver eyes watched from inside the cave silently, after being awakened by the sound of thunder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How…" Miria breathed, lowering her sword arm while her body still straddled his. "I watched you the entire fight, I didn't see you draw those blades at any time. How did you—

"Actually, I got them out the moment I threw my sword at you. You thought I was aiming for you, but rather I was aiming for you to take you eyes off me for half a second. It was then I disconnected these two bad boys and hid them on my person, you were none the wiser. True, your blinding speed and strength sort of frightened me, but I held my ground and outfoxed you. But as I said it's a tie and I had a lot of fun, and umm,"

Naruto's heated up and gave a pleasurable groan when he felt Miria's soft, warm hips pressed solidly into his, the women then realized what he meant and quickly got off of him. Apologizing for her mistake, since she felt something hard and rigid poke her lower region, causing her face to brighten up a shade or two.

Miria helped him up and he sighed in relief, sure he ached and pained in few places, but at least he knew that he would be able to protect Clare, or at least do his best to protect her.

Though he did noted that her face was slightly red, she coughed into her fist. "You're a fine warrior Naruto; it would seem that I have underestimated your capabilities. I hope you can—

Naruto simply waved her off. "Come on Miria, there's nothing to forgive, I had a lot of fun and I know that I'll simply have to triple my efforts if I want to keep up with Clare and the rest of you guys. I still have a long way to go, but as long as I fight strong opponents, I'll improve also!" He gave a large grin and held his hand out towards the woman, a small smile graced her lips and she shook his hand firmly.

She had to admit that Naruto had some… _interesting _qualities in himself, and would look forward to keeping an eye on him. She let go and headed towards the cave. "Get some rest Naruto, we travel at first light" she called over her shoulder.

Naruto gave a nod, he did feel a little tired and the sound of sleep sounded very appealing to him. Though he was knocked off of his feet by Helen, who glomped him and knocked him on his back. Her eyes seemed to burn with intense interest, interest in him, and she could only ask one question. "How did you _tie _with Miria!?" she all but demanded.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this fairly long chapter of mine. Took a little while but its up and about now, read and leave your reviews, comments, and ideas so long as they are within reason. I hope that I didn't seem to overpower Naruto in anyway, shape and form and we'll get to see more happen later down the roar, so stay tuned.**

**Remember Read and Review. The more reviews I get the faster I'll do my best to update my stories. So long as there isn't an emergency or anything of the sort. As I said hope you enjoyed this new chapter, don't know if I'll make the next few chapters this long, but bear with me so I can flesh my story out some more.**

**Thanks and have a good day/night.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Miria, Naruto quickly discovered believed in walking; _fast. _Oh and not the speed walking people tried to do when there on the move, but moving incredibly fast and make it seem like your walking at the same time. Initially he'd believed that Clare was the only one who possessed a stride that was strong enough to chew up terrain so efficiently and swiftly that it left him breathless.

The single digit was definitely in a whole different league from Clare, Helen and Deneve combined. She walked with a preternatural catlike grace that almost made her seem like she was gliding, her endless legs moved in such a way that she didn't make any visible impact on the rest of her fit and firm body. For lack of a better word, it was simply arousing in itself.

'_Damn, I thought Clare was on the only one who made walking look so damn good' _

Naruto admitted mentally, his fingers flipped a blade end over end in his right hand. Stemming the perverted thoughts that seemed to creep in his mind from time to time, so he distracted himself and calm his raging lust and burning cheeks. Finger to finger to finger, stop. Finger to finger to finger, spin. His face was set behind the mottle gray and black cloak around his shoulders and sleeveless black turtle neck, covering a belt full of darts, daggers, and numerous tools and pouches.

Helen and Deneve were both ahead, flanking Miria on her left and right side and seemed like they were matching her stride for stride, though he could tell that it put a light almost non present strain on their legs in order for them to keep up, but said nothing. He figured that being a Claymore had its advantages; advanced strength, speed, agility, immunity against diseases and weather, and inhuman stamina. They were designed to do things that humans could only imagine and dream about.

All the while Naruto seemed focused on his surroundings while twirling his dagger, Clare was besides him and deep down she was greatly worried. Number 47 was worried because she knew that the probability of her companion dying on this venture was _high; terribly high. _True, she herself had absolutely no experience fighting against Awakened Beings, but she had heard rumors and the like from other warriors back at the Organization and knew that Awakened Beings were the main causes of death for warriors such as herself.

Former comrades who awakened and tapped into immense power that was far more sinister and potent than any yoma alive, and Clare couldn't bare the thought of losing him now. Not after everything they had been through, she didn't think her heart could take another loss of someone who she considered important to her more than anything. Already she lost Teresa, a woman who she had considered a mother/sisterly figure in her eyes and heart.

Her silver orbs trailed over towards Naruto, and inwardly she couldn't help but remember the crinkle of his lips when he smiled at her during their initial meeting in the south. Clare knew that in the entire planet that was capable of performing that one simple gesture and that was Bishou Teresa. Even after all of those dreadful years of training, fighting and planning to take her revenge against that one horned bitch that took her life, she was still able to remember that smile.

It was so clear in her mind that it felt like she was meeting Teresa again for the very first time, or rather a unique incarnation of her. But she didn't believe in that junk and she knew that being reincarnated was simply impossible, she was present when she had been decapitated. She remembered carrying her severed head in her little hands, fully aware of the freaked out expressions of every man, woman and child as she searched for the man in black to transfer her flesh and blood into her body.

It was on that very day when she began her new life as a hybrid, as a Claymore that she would have her vengeance against the one horned monster. To this day her death had left her greatly distraught beyond recognition and she had nearly blocked off any and all attachments to anyone; save for Elena. But she was very grateful that she had met and befriended Naruto, not just because he was a valuable warrior and travelling companion. But because she felt a change in herself in less than two months, she couldn't quite tell what it was but she did feel a difference within herself.

Had she been the same individual almost two months ago, she wouldn't have really cared if she died or not. Just so long as she had her revenge against Priscilla, it meant nothing to her. But Naruto gave her a new spin on life, gave her something to look forward too and lots of laughs from time to time on their adventure. Sure he was a goofball, but he was her goofball and she was damn proud of it, even if she did still found it hard to truly express how she felt.

But Clare wasn't stupid, not in the least bit and she had seen the looks in her companion's eyes would give him from time to time; but he was simply oblivious to it. She knew that even the most stouthearted half Yoma couldn't live in such an immense state of loneliness and simply be happy of it. Claymores were usually alienated and feared by humans because of their extraordinary powers and abilities, their relation to Yomas, and generally contributed to their aloof attitudes.

Due to the implementation of Yoma blood and flesh, training, isolation, and harsh lives or backgrounds, they were tended to be quite serious and cold to others even amongst themselves and comrades. They lived long, unhappy, lonely lifestyles due to their newfound solitary nature and the knowledge that they would eventually die or become worse than the monsters they created to hunt only added more to the mental stress of what they had to go through in their lives. Almost all of them avoided any sort of companionship with humans.

It wasn't set in stone, but half yoma didn't usually fall in love either. They were taught to school and reign in their emotions so that it didn't interfere with their jobs. But here she was, practically a grown woman who was trained in both mind and body to adapt and handle any situation; nearly falling prey to her own newly founded hormonal desires. Clare could only count in her mind how many times she had to stop herself from wanting to jump his bones right there and now, how her flesh would simply scream and cry in pure agony to simply have him put out the flames of desire and lust that burned within her everyday.

Just his simple glance and one assuring smile made it frustratingly hard to stop herself from feeling weak in the knees, her heart would thud in her chest and blood would pound in her ear. A dull heat would build between her thighs and frankly she was getting tired of having to wake up in the wee hours of early morning just to take a cold dip in a river or lake to control her desires. The only thing that took her mind off of it was training and killing yoma and that only for a short period of time anyway.

Clare hadn't realized that having such a companionship would have such a dramatic effect on her as an individual. She hadn't realized that just by having Naruto around would make her feel so… so… alive. It was like the feelings and emotions that had been buried so deep inside of her were trying to make her a slave to what her body wanted and needed, what _she _needed and desired most. But how could that be possible?

Love was a useless emotion that tied you down to someone for no good reason. It made you risk your life for no reason whatsoever.

But then, Clare and Naruto had already done these things, hadn't they? She was attached to Naruto, the same way that she had been attached to Teresa. That very trait passed over from her old life to this very new one, and she saw the very lengths and depths of what he was willing to do to protect her. Even when she nearly awakened, he didn't show any fear of dying by her side. He never stopped believing in her, and he never stopped caring.

That very action shook her to the core of her being, and she swore as long as she lived; she would never forget.

Hours had passed and evening was upon them, and the group walked along a jagged winding rigged mountain path. Helen stole a glimpse over her shoulder, before she turned around and she spoke in a whisper.

"Damn it, why couldn't they have both stayed behind?" Her face scrunched in apparent anger, and her fist clenched at her sides. She looked at Miria and Deneve pleadingly. "It's not fair to do this, couldn't we have left them behind or something. It feels like we're taking them out to die or something"

Deneve was quiet, but knew instantly that something was bothering her best friend, but visibly made no mention of it. Knowing full well that an argument would have simply been more trouble than it was worth and it was not something they had come here to do, but deal with a job of the utmost importance. But her sharp mind read Helen's face and body language like an open book and she knew the reason for her anger, and she couldn't help but shake her head at the answer.

Mainly it was directed at two individuals; Clare and Naruto.

Helen didn't want them coming for different reasons, and Deneve had a pretty good idea of what they were. Firstly she didn't want Clare along because she believed that her fourty seventh rank would have been counter productive in this hunt, and thus make her a hindrance rather than an asset. Deneve felt the same way, but that was beside the point.

And secondly, she didn't want Naruto to come along mainly because she not only felt that the Awakened Being that they were going after would have been too much for him, and she didn't want him to die because either she was beginning to like him, or she already liked him. Most likely it was the latter she believed.

Deneve knew first hand from experience that Awakened Beings were nothing to joke with, not in the lightest and in order to defeat one it required immense team work, quick precision and a shit load of luck and skill on their side. She'd seen what they were truly capable of, and even though she didn't voice it or express how she felt inwardly for the entire world to see, she too didn't want Naruto to die either.

Miria on the other hand held a look of annoyance, and looked at Helen. "How many times do I have to spell it out for you Helen," She reiterated as if she was speaking to a toddler, though she noted the way Helen spoke and who could blame her really. Here they were, surrounded by nothing more than comrades and swords, struggling for survival to combat yoma and Awakened Beings.

Then here, the Organization somehow saw it fit to allow Naruto to join their hit squad. His mere presence was truly, and deeply a godsend in itself and a welcome; if not a required one. The boy, no, she couldn't call him that; this man was simply a breath of fresh air. Just mere days, no, she was sure that it was shorter than that, hours of meeting him and already Deneve, Helen and already they felt so comfortable, so secure, so safe, so whole, warm and so…

_Human_.

That was the word, Naruto made them all feel human. Miria knew that she hadn't had that feeling for a long time, and the last person who actually made her feel that way was her friend Hilda. A look of pain crossed her face for half a second at the memory of her dear friend, but quickly her cold persona took over to cover it. Ever since she died she held growing bitterness and hatred for the Organization in her heart, but more importantly she had an even bigger hatred for _her_.

Miria saw why Clare was so quick to nearly attack a fellow warrior when Helen called him her pet, and had she been in Clare's position, she felt that she probably would have done the same thing. He had some kind of charm that simply made others simply feel inspired or feel stronger just by simply talking or being in his presence. It was a quality that she had yet to see anyone possess, and she was positive without a shadow of a doubt that he was doing it all based on instinct and he wasn't even aware of it.

She herself saw the way how Clare seemed to give off a weird type of glow when he gave her his attention, the way he _never _put her down and was able to keep her safe for over a month and three weeks. Even when he found out that Clare was the weakest out of all of the warriors in the Organization, his view of her didn't change in the least bit. If anything it simply made him bolder, fiercer and even more protective of her as it was.

Miria saw what he was capable in last night's spar, and to be honest she still couldn't wrap her mind around it. His strength, agility, dexterity, speed and reflexes were beyond the levels of human; _far _beyond their normal level. His unpredictability made him one to be feared on the battle field, his agility, flexibility and nimbleness allowed him to assume possess and stances that she knew would have been extremely painful if not outright impossible for _any _man to perform.

But what really spooked her dreadfully was before they started sparring, she wasn't to sure if she was seeing things or not but what she saw had left her intimidated, if only for a short period of time. To her he appeared as a warrior covered by the shadows of darkness, his eyes were blood red slits and they gave an eerie glow and the sword in his hand simply glowed white hot in response.

An aura of raw terrible power came off of him in pure waves, so much so that it felt like something grabbed her and dragged her into the very depths of an ocean. She'd never felt anything so dark and frightening in her entire life, the only thing that brought her out of her daze was when he attacked her first. Bringing out of her frightened her stupor and the image was gone, allowing her to stele her resolve and fight back.

She didn't know if she was seeing things or what, but Miria knew that one thing was perfectly clear in her mind. Naruto was anything _but _human, anything at all. If anything, it felt like she was fighting one of her own, but something more; so much more complex or something akin to it.

"We have to follows from the higher ups. Besides, Naruto can take care of himself quite fine without you worrying about his safety and well being, besides that he's already proven to me that he's capable of taking one of us so _long _as we don't release our yoki. So I have faith in his—

"Hello there!" a voice boomed in the distance, causing everyone to look towards the north. The man was coming towards the hunting part with an unnaturally fast pace for a guy his age. He sure was nimble for a traveler and he did not seem tired at all.

"Who's that?" Helen questioned nobody in particular, and Naruto simply gave her a shrug in response.

"I've been waiting for you Claymores!" He said happily, and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I hail the village of Lido, and it was I who sent the request. It's so great that you came so quickly!"

Naruto noted a tingle resonated in his mind, despite the seemingly exuberant and happy smile the man seemed to give off. He instinctively knew he was lying. Though his eyes simply narrowed in response, he knew that something was out of place. Miria seemed stared at the man blankly, as if she was heavily thinking about something mentally. But Naruto wasn't able to discern just what in the world she was thinking about, as far as he was concerned she was in complete danger.

He knew that this guy was outright lying to them, and to lie about his identity meant…

A look of shock came across his face, he instantly stopped twirling the dagger in his hand and slowly inched his hand for his massive blade; Retribution.

The man held his hand up to them, as if beckoning them to follow his lead. "Anyway, please follow me so I can lead you the rest of th—

Before anyone was even aware of what was going on, both Deneve and Miria was yanked back by their fauld. Both women stumbled slightly causing Clare to catch Miria and Helen to catch Deneve. They caught there bearing and were simply shocked to find Naruto land a vicious swipe at the man's right arm, severing it with ease. Dark blood spurted from the stump in time with the man's heartbeat, even from their distance it was possible to see the pale whiteness of his bone protruding from his shoulder.

"Naruto!" Helen shouted in complete surprise, but was surprised when a claw bit in his side savagely. No, not a hand, but an actual claw. Naruto growled in pain and anger, but it didn't hinder him nor stopped him from wanting to attack again. But his attacker turned into a blur of speed, and seemed to zip away. His body perched comfortably along the mountain side, his body took on a grayish green tinge, and his eyes were shadowed by his black messy hair.

"Miria, Deneve, are you both alright? You're not injured are you?" Naruto quickly asked the two, his eyes never left his target as he questioned the superior dingle digit and her comrade.

To say that Phantom Miria was completely caught off guard would have been a complete understatement. Just moments ago she had deduced that the "guide" had to have been their target in disguise, smiling and grinning to lure them all in a false state of security and had made to strike. Her eyes were simple wide with astonishment. "You… you knew? How did you—

"I can tell when someone is telling the truth or when they are lying," He disconnected his sword with practiced ease, allowing him to dual wield. "I can't really explain it, my body just gives me a sign if someone is lying or not, and I simply reacted when I felt he wasn't telling the truth"

Miria was caught by complete surprise by that, and she was sure her fellow warriors were surprised as well. She made a quick mental note that if they came out of this encounter alive and in one piece she was going to question him about that. But for now, she simply shook her head and got back on her feet. "No, we're both alright, thank you Naruto,"

But just as she spoke, worry broke out on her face as her eyes turned towards their target. "But our information was completely wrong," Fluidly she drew her sword with ease and grace. Her senses were primed for battle and her jaw was set. Already she could sense the vast levels of yoki raging and warring within the disguised human's body, and it didn't help that she was shaken by what they were going to be dealing with.

Naruto took a moment to study whatever the hell it was that had clawed at him, and his eyes were still narrowed when that thing scratched a part of his side but he could feel the wound close underneath his clothing so he was fine. He could tell that it was inhuman in the least bit, but he held no fear in his heart against this thing. Not by a long shot.

He was surprised yea, but not scared. Something definitely told him that whatever they were going to be facing, it was anything but an average yoma. Judging by the look on Miria's face and body pattern told him that it was definitely more than what Clare had made it out to be; much more.

"We heard it was an average voracious eater… But do the organization think we can really face something of this magnitude?!" Her tone was that of disbelief and dread.

"What?" Helen simply wondered while drawing her blade and her attention was drawn upwards. Her eyes were filled with surprise, and though she didn't show it outwardly. She was shaking on the inside.

The man simply gave Naruto a look of interest, and a malicious smile came to his face. "Interesting reflexes human, I do believe that you're the first to hit me in a _really _long time. I've never had someone look through my disguise and they weren't a Claymore, it'll simply make feasting on your body all the more enjoyable when I'm done with you, child!"

Suddenly the ground underneath his feet began to quake, dirt floated into the air as he released his yoma power. His body underwent a very dramatic change, and he seemed to only grow as well. His pale skin seemed to disappear and was replaced by a shade of onyx retched morphed skin. Jagged, razor sharp teeth lined his mouth and he couldn't control the drool that pooled down the sides of his mouth. A pleasurable shudder ran down his spine as six arms suddenly appeared out of his back, his dark grin never left his face.

Completing his transformation altogether.

It… it can't be!" Helen choked out. Fear took control of her body as she sensed the malicious Yoki coming off of his body, instantly she recognized what it was. Her face was as white as a sheet, and her confidence dropped dramatically.

"It's a male voracious eater!" Miria said in horror. The danger level of this mission simply skyrocketed to unprecedented levels. Realization and horror dawned on everyone's faces, save for the blond haired blacksmith who seemed neither afraid nor shaken by his opponents new appearance.

Helen shook her head in pure disbelief, like she was trying to wake herself up from a bad dream. Except that she was failing miserably. "But this one, this awakened being… is a male"

If this had been a movie, this would have been the moment when everything, even time it self slowed to a crawl to employ to dramatize everything. The music would have been muted to allow the audience to fully feel and see the impact of what had just happened on screen just moments ago. It took a while for Naruto to realize as Deneve was propelled backwards by the power of the blow, what in the world happened.

Her eyes were wide with shock and horror as she fell over the chasm, and it all happened so quickly and so unexpected that his mind simply could not register, or perhaps it just refused to simply accept what had suddenly happened. It refused to see the look of pain and horror on her face, it refused to believe that thing had such deadly accuracy with its tongue and had severed her arm in mere moments. But most importantly, it refused to believe that Deneve had fallen off of the cliff face and had just fallen into the river below.

As her arm was dragged back by the awakened beings jaws, and right before there very eyes it was being chewed. Chewed and bitten like it was a piece of meat, like when you give a dog something tasty. Except the look of disgust passed over the face of the awakened being, without a second thought it spat up the limb it had just moments ago been dining on and it had the ground with a clang.

It spat on the side and wiped its mouth with one of its many hands. "Yuck, fucking terrible. That piece of meat stunk of yoma energy. I can't eat that shit."

As those words left its mouth, something hot and searing burned inside of Naruto. He knew that it was anger, and it took a lot of things to get him angry. So much so that he didn't even realize that the grip on the blade tightened so considerably, a desire to make this pay suffer and pay for what it did to Deneve. A desire for vengeance welled up inside of him, and he was going to get it.

Pure, white, hot vengeance.

"**YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!**" Helen all but screamed in outrage, launching herself at the monstrosity that had just attacked her friend. Anger, rage and the blood pounding in her ear clouded her judgment and the only thing she wanted to do right now was kill this bastard. She was upon him and she swung her sword with all her might, but the only thing she was able to do was slice clear through the rock. Missing her intended target altogether.

Miria who was assessing everything from down below and could only curse in response, Helen had jumped into the situation without a battle plan whatsoever, Miria, like Helen was upset that Deneve had been attacked. But the veteran warrior knew better than to simply jump in because your judgment was simply clouded by an emotion. It was the surest way of getting yourself killed. "Helen above you!!!"

The blond haired woman cursed herself for missing her target, and looked up. The Awakened being simply gave her an impassive look, and slowly he began to show her his yellow stained teeth. Almost like he was giving her a wicked grin of what was to come, veins began to pop up within its body as it unleashed a bit more of its yoki.

"Miria paled at that. "Helen pull back NOW!!!!" Miria screamed, already her mind was saw the danger of the situation with this male awakened being. If Helen engaged him by herself in a pure physical battle even with her yoki released, she was no match for him.

Helen was in a state of surprise and shock as she sensed an immense amount of yoki behind her. A light growl left her lips as she realized that her quarry was so strong, but she refused to back down. She jumped out of the way as its boulder sized fists nearly flattened her skull, but it saw that she was still in mid air. Which gave him a perfect opportunity to skewer her right then and there with his prehensile tongue, he knew full well that the girl's reflexes were good but not good enough to allow her to all together dodge.

His tongue shot out at an unnatural speed, Helen cursed as she realized that she couldn't dodge not counter in time and that it would hit her.

But a blur of yellow whizzed past Helen, and she was rather surprised to see Naruto stopping the awakened beings tongue from nearly turning her into a human sized shish kabob. Followed immediately by Clare who grabbed one of the swords he was wielding in such a fluid motion that it was beautiful, and used his shoulders as a spring board to help her gain the necessary speed to successfully slice off three of its arms off, all in one swift go.

The awakened being stumbled back when a foot smashed into its jaw, courtesy sent it spiraling through the air and crashing into a wall. It pulled itself up and growled in annoyance and nursed one of its newly severed arms. Instinctively he began the process to regenerate its missing arms, but found that the very task in itself was being problematic. It realized that the woman that was successful in attacking him was handing the sword she had just used back to the human, who simply took it back with a twirl of his finger and hefted in a reverse grip.

Something about the weapon just wasn't right, and it noticed that the arm that the stump that the human had been capable of inflicting on him had just finished healing. But he felt a serious inflammation from the slowly repairing injury, not the mention he noticed something odd.

He noticed that those swords that the human was using possessed some kind of strange property. A property that was vastly reducing the effectiveness of regeneration though luckily it didn't fully suppress it, but he felt that wasn't the worse part. The awakened being realized that somehow whenever that sword inflicted injury upon itself, he felt a bit of his yoki leave his body in the process.

_That boy and that sword is going to be a problem for me, if I want a chance at having an even bigger chance of winning I'll have to remove them both out of the equation. So far he and that woman have been the only ones capable of damaging me, and so far I don't think they've picked up on this. Looks like I'll have to try another method of attacking._

The awakened beings eyes narrowed calculatingly and glittered in the process. His poker face was in place as he realized if he even showed a small change of his attitude, they would pick up on it and he didn't need that right now. No way was he going to alert the hunters of his inflamed regenerated injuries.

He growled low on his throat and watched as the only male of the group, his stance was loose and fitting as he stared at back at him with those strange glowing blue eyes. Obviously he was the muscle behind the little squad, and he was just constantly surprising him at almost every turn. His actions were going to be the hardest to read as he didn't expect him to be so agile and nimble, even for a human. Though judging by the look on his face he could gather a guess that he was rather fond of that pixie haired girl; how amusing.

It knew that it hadn't survived on stupidity, but by being clever and picking up on minute things that he could use to his advantage. Using any and everything to gain an advantage on the battlefield and survive. After all, he was a former number 7 in his time; though that in itself was a _really _long time ago. It realized that those females were his Achilles heel huh, interesting, very interesting.

Not once did the group notice his fingers had already pierced the earth beneath his feet. Silently splitting it in the process as they made their way to their intended target, or rather targets.

Naruto and Clare barely registered what had happened next, and when they did, it was already too late. Slender green finger wrapped around their ankles tightly, and with unnatural strength hoisted them up into the air and slamming them both viciously against a rock face. The blond male felt his head thump against the hard surface, right before both of their bodies plowed into the ground

His blade skittered across the rocky surface fifty meters away from his and everyone's position. Helen let loose a slew of curses as her comrades had been attacked, what the hell were they thinking of attacking something of this magnitude! Were they out of the freaking minds? Though she couldn't help but sympathize and worry even more. Worry because Naruto wasn't like them, and the fall from that height could have outright killed him or left him critically injured.

Sympathize because she would have expected such behavior from her friend Deneve, who back in the day fought like she was suicidal. "Damn it, those idiots. What the hell was going through their minds to do something like that!?

Helen instantly made the choice of activating her yoki; the yoma power deep inside of her. Veins stretched across her face and her eyes gleamed gold with black slits. Her teeth sharpened, and her slender muscles swelled slightly, and with her claymore in hand she activated her special power. Her arms stretched like rubber directly at the awakened being, her opponent motioned to the left to avoid the blow.

This was what Helen had planned on and with control and expertise of her outstretched limb, it swerved so fast that the motions were simply blinding. Completely binding his other arms and keeping her arm away from its mouth and striking range.

Miria was shocked, but Helen simply glared at the monster with glistening eyes. "Bastard, those arms of yours are really starting to annoy me. So why don't I cut a little off of the top" A sadistic grin came to her face, with a burst of human speed and accuracy, she cut four of his arms in the process.

It simply gave a look of annoyance and not at all was it worried. The weapon he truly feared was out of this fight so he had a chance, and being a defensive type was simply the best. His own flesh and blood became miniature tendrils and reconnected its severed limbs, repairing the damage completely.

It quickly made to retaliate with its new limbs, finding a rather interesting opening in her technique. His hands turned into spears and made to run her through completely, though at the last minute it noticed a shadow in the corner in its eyes.

The spears never even made it or came close to Helen's exposed back when something blurred past her back and removed his arms in the equation.

It quickly tried to retaliate with its newly regenerated limbs, he quickly noted and opening in her technique. His hands turned to spears and made to run her through. Though to Helen's surprise the spears never even came close to touching her when something blurred past her and quickly removed his arms from the equation.

"Filthy fucking coward, striking out of nowhere like that," Deneve eyes became slits of anger, and not at all did she notice that her arm was healing fast. Unbelievably fast. "I'm going to fucking kill you for that!"

Miria looked at them both in shock and disbelief. _Incredible, her arm is… regenerating… regenerating so fast that I can't believe my eyes. How can she do that in such a short time! _

Her eyes turned towards a ticked Helen, or more importantly her limbs. _The ability too stretch her arms like that is no a small feat neither and if I'm correct in my assumption than her legs are capable of doing such a thing as well. These capabilities should only be possible as one approaches the limit of ones yoma powers. To use them so naturally and fluidly in combat means that they've…_

The color in her face practically drained and she was shocked by the simple revelation of it all.

Naruto hoisted a boulder over his head and helped Clare from the rubble and debris they had been buried underneath.

Helen didn't move her eyes from it, and inwardly she was relieved. A smirk danced on her lips. "So the two of you are still alive huh, if you both want to stay that way I'd advise you both to get out of here. It's going to get dangerous in a little bit."

Naruto couldn't help but shake her head at that. "Naw, running away isn't exactly in my dictionary and I don't leave my friends behind to be killed. If anything I'd sooner die before I let that thought pass my mind." A large grin made its way towards his face, and Helen couldn't help but feel that he was serious about that statement. Deadly serious.

The blond blacksmith couldn't help but watch in surprise and slight disgust as it reconnected its limbs they had severed time and time again. It was like no matter what damaged they inflicted on it, and he couldn't help it. "Maa, that's an annoying technique of his being able to regenerate anything in seconds even when we chop him up. So we're going to have to separate his head from his body right?"

"All in one pretty boy, heh, I guess you more than just a cute face huh?" Helen teased, even in a dire situation she couldn't help but jest in the face of danger. Naruto simply gave her a pout and a glare which made his eyes squint, and she couldn't help but chuckle in response. Oh she was definitely crushing hard on him.

Naruto blinked, remembering something that Miria had been talking about earlier. "Oi, Miria-sama, earlier you looked a bit spooked when you realized what we were fighting. Mind filling in the blanks for me so I can understand what's going on here?"

In that instant he dashed forward, the edges of his blades scratched across the ground creating sparks in the process. His wrist twisted and made to make a body cut to sever him in four pieces, but his adversary jumped back from the deadly blade. It sensed a presence behind him and spun in the air rapidly, dodging a series of slashes aimed for his head by the blondish brown haired woman.

Her boots clanked lightly as she landed besides Naruto who held his swords in a reverse grip style. "Initially, the organization created female fighters but there was a time they used males as well. Following me?"

Naruto gave a nod, and she continued. "He's a male warrior from several generations ago, a failed creation. Well, I shouldn't say he's a failed creation, though the males half yomas were a success, most of the warriors back then were male half humans half yomas to begin"

Deneve dodged a swipe and several blows that were made to attack her body, and retaliated with a clean swipe at his skull. But at the last moment he blurred out to her right flank and tried to spear her with his fingers, but Helen blocked the strikes with her sword and protected her exposed back

"There was no problem with their fighting capabilities, but there a problem with the males, a huge problem," Miria pushed off of the ground and gained altitude, while Naruto took the scenic route by digging his heels into the dirt and launching himself forward. His job was to simply attack blistering fast as humanly possible in such a manner that the awakened being found it near impossible to read his sword work.

Naruto used every weapon in his arsenal. His swords blurred through combination, whipping his blades in a beautiful show of art and death. The purpose to was to get there attention away from his hands and keep there focus on his blades. A man was always inclined to focus on the point and what's in their face, rather than focus on the unseen. But it wasn't the sword that confused the awakened being,

Naruto would follow a cut at its head with a kick to its knee then a spinning smash in the nose by the hilt of the blade. Combinations flowed excellently and followed into each other in a raging river of deadly, sinister motion. Miria's blade had almost severed his neck, but instead it simply cleaved the ground where he had been standing, and she cursed in her mind. That display was simply beautiful and was one of the perfect opportunities to get at his blind spot, and was nearly successful too.

Now that she thought about it, she couldn't even really believe that he was still alive! Miria had thought that he'd gotten a concussion or a broken neck when his head slammed in the rock face, but came back out surprisingly unscathed. A few minor cuts and scrapes, but practically unscathed. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that even though they were a success, something happened right?"

"Right. The problem was that every last male hybrid reached their limit way to fast in a short period of time. In a sense awakening is an element similar to sexual pleasure. Just by unleashing their yoma powers, thee men became unable to suppress the urge to Awaken. So they stopped producing male warriors and it was decided that Awakened beings would be put to pasture as voracious eaters." Miria stated.

Naruto was a bit surprised. "Damn, and here I thought you world couldn't be anymore confusing to me, this just keeps getting better and better. So you mean to tell me that the term voracious eater is just a nick name for the commoners and outsiders who nothing about this, isn't it " He said off handedly, watching as Clare, Helen and Deneve used what remained of the sun as cover to blind their prey and made to cleave down the middle. But like their attempts before he moved out of the way.

Clare cursed; the awakened being landed a good ways away from the group slight shaking the earth they were standing on. Miria glanced at the blond male and simply stated. "That's right, that is how there came to be female warriors which we are known as Claymores and of the male Awakened Beings."

At first there was a tense moment of silence, one that was so quiet that the blacksmith could swear that he could hear his heart smashing against his very ribcage. Who'd a thought the organization would hide something so… so… sinister. If they knew what the hell these things were so powerful, then why the hell did they take so long to deal with the problem now?

Suddenly a dark, raspy chuckle sounded in the area and Naruto realized that it was actually coming from the awakened being itself. The beast's eyes glittered darkly as it found itself comfortably on its haunches. "There's one _very _major part you're missing in that wonderful story of yours my dear, something you got wrong."

"What is it that you know that she doesn't?" Naruto shot back, his grip on his swords never loosened and he was trying to make sense of what he was saying. What did he know that they didn't?

It simply gave a chuckle as if it had a hidden joke or something. "You should know what it is you're missing, being one of the most clever and unpredictable of the group. Well, next to that strange human behind you of course, but can you figure out the reason _why _you were sent after me, hmm?"

For a moment, Miria was a bit confused at this. Suddenly her face paled and realization dawned on her, she turned her head. _Could… could it be that… this lineup was chosen for a reason? Even Naruto? But why?_

The awakened being laughed at the expression on her face, and he bared his bright yellow fangs for all to see. "Oh gee, I wonder what's got your feathers ruffled."

"Shut up!" Miria spat with distaste. One of the things she realized was that the group she was in consisted of members that were below the rank of ten, save for her, but she didn't know exactly what rank this former warrior was. But she sure that it wasn't anywhere between the numbers eight and below, meaning that if he was somewhere between the top five or the last two ranks below that then that would spell trouble.

"Well, I guess that this is as good a time as any ," He stood to his massive ten feet in full length, his appendages stretched and he flexed his claws. A breathy, raspy sigh left his lips. "I gave you a taste of true despair"

Everyone bristled at that, there stances tightened and suddenly out of nowhere he was a black blur. Miria found that this was much different than the speed he had been using up until now, and saw that he had been holding back. "Everyone, run!!!"

But it was too late. A blur flew past Deneve, skewering and eviscerating her in one clear brutal movement. Half of his arm disappeared through her stomach as her purple red blood poured out of her mouth, her face mixed to one of complete shock. Her body slumped to the ground with a thud.

"No!!!" Miria roared. Pumping yoki into her legs to give her the speed to stop him. He disappeared from site once again, leaving her skidding across the dessert dirt. His next victim was Clare and he watched with calculated interest and glee as the male of the group jumped, making to intercept him and sent a diagonal and horizontal slash at his body.

He quickly evaded them with ease and his arm found its place through Naruto's chest, smashing through his ribcage, lungs and heart all in one glorious move. Taking him out of the program also. While using the same hand he had struck down his second victim with, he extended his fingers at the woman behind him and his lance like fingers struck her through the stomach, groin and kidney.

Her body dropped to the floor silently, while Naruto smashed into the earth before rolling partially on top of her.

"**BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!!!" ** Helen roared and sent her extended limb at her target, but the last thing she felt was something sharp and metallic raked against her back. Blood welled in her throat and she practically choked on her blood as a look of horror came to her face before she fell to the ground, quivering and shaking like a leaf in a storm right before her body became still.

Miria couldn't help but feel her heart being clouded by despair, her eyes wide in disbelief and a gasp left her lips. Her eyes trailed across the bodies of her fallen comrades. The only ones left standing were herself and the unnamed awakened being, which simply looked at her intently.

His tongue licked his lips as he enjoyed the look of despair on her face, and spoke. "So, what do you think?

"Helen… Deneve… Clare… Naruto" the words that left her lips were barely the sound of a whisper.

"It's a shame really; I can tell you're an excellent warrior. You're perceptive and clever beyond any warrior I have ever known. On the battle field it takes more than brute strength to win a conflict, you have to be decently clever in order to survive." His tone was thoughtful, but the predatory gleam in his eyes didn't waver. "But then again being too clever, can be detrimental to ones longevity also"

A chuckle left his lips and Miria didn't look inclined to take bull shit from anybody. "Bastard, just who are you?!"

"My name is or was Seymour; I'm exactly what you said I was. A monstrosity that was a former male warrior ended up becoming, nothing more nothing less. In order for me to survive, I eliminate warriors such as you, who are sent to kill me, get it now or do I have to spell out for you?"

"I get it," Her face became one of pure disgust. This wasn't just some ordinary hunt after all, it was a trap designed for a specific purpose.

Seymour was caught off guard when she disappeared out of his vision, and spun around to find her with one of her comrades in her arms. The first one who had fallen to his awesome might. Quickly motioned her body out of the way, Miria's eyes trailed at the injury in her stomach which seemed to pulse now and then as it tried to close by itself.

_Okay, so far her stomach is already starting to regenerate itself back together. But the wound is pretty severe and the chances of survival are very slim._

"Now now my dear, this is no time to worrying about your comrades," His metallic claws glittered in the evening light, and a savage look was in his eyes. "I'd say worrying about your own life would be more practical!"

His fingers lashed out, only for her to turn and get stuck in the forehead and heart. A look of glee flashed on Seymour's face, but suddenly turned into another look of surprise. Suddenly the woman he could have sworn that he'd hit simply fade into nothingness, his claws struck dessert earth and rending it asunder.

Seymour spun his head as he heard the sound of footsteps and couldn't help but gape as Miria strode over towards Clare and Naruto. The former whimpered in pain, and tears fled down her eyes. The single digit was shocked to see she was alive after that assault.

A growl of annoyance and anger left his throat, and he launched his spear like fingers at her. Just like before the blow hit, but not its intended target and it simply smashed against the ground missing its target by a mile.

She reappeared next to Deneve, carrying Clare, Helen and Naruto's body with her. Miria laid them down gently without disturbing their injuries in the least. Helen gasped out in pain as a breath of air filled her burning lungs. Her teeth were clenched and agony ripped right through her.

Scanning the injuries on her comrades, she was able to surmise that Helen's back injury was just as severe as Deneve's injured stomach. And Clare, she took serious damage as well but analyzed that Naruto had sacrificed himself to deviate where Seymour's claws were initially supposed to strike; which should have been her brain and heart, but instead it struck her groin and deep in her side.

There was a possibility that Clare could survive, a large possibility, but she saw the damage that had been done to her male companion and inwardly she wanted to weep. Weep because the attack Seymour had done was beyond cheap, beyond unfair. Naruto, in last moment sacrificed his rib cage, heart and lung, all in order to save Clare.

Miria knelt there felt like she didn't know what to feel, shock, agony and pain rolled over and through her and she felt as if she was submerged at the bottom of an icy cold river. Her mind flashed back to when Helen advised him to run away, that the danger was too high. But he simply smiled and called them his friends and said he rather die than leave them behind. _My friend… Naruto thought of me as a friend, and now he's gone. I… can't believe he's gone so quickly._

She shivered and felt soaked in the absolute wrongness of it all. Miria felt it shook her to the very depths of her being. A human life was much more than a half human half yoma for in such a life, there was no happiness, but he gave his to protect one of her kind. He gave his life because he saw that there lives were more valuable than his own, not because of blind loyalty, but because he was willing to give them a fighting chance even if it meant improving the chance of survival for one of her comrades at the cost. Miria never thought she'd see the day a human would do such a thing, and truth be told she wanted to curl up in the sheer coldness of her grief and squeeze it until it was embedded in her being forever.

But Miria had been a soldier for a long time, and learned long ago not to waste time on the battlefield lamenting what you chould have done, what you should have seen. Recriminations could come later, if there was a later.

The surge of approaching yoki left her no choice.

Miria felt it, and she hefted her dear friend's massive weapon, to stand and turn to meet Seymour. Leisurely watching and approaching now, kicking bits of earth from his feet disdainfully across the ground. Behind that animal visage it was impossible to hide his monstrous nature, the demonic animal thing he had awakened into

Sure enough Naruto's weapon was much heavier than her claymore, proving that he was unique, but her eyes were steeled and she held it confidently. It simply gave a chuckle at her. "Ahh, the human's sword hmm? Interesting, he was a rather interesting person I'll admit. I had figured he'd give his own body in the way to protect one of you, though I'm glad I guessed correctly that he made to protect the weakest of you all,"

Seymour gave a tooth filled smirk, looking past Miria where Naruto lied between Clare and Helen. "Out of you warriors, his swordsmanship was the hardest to read. For a human he was clever and unpredictable, but in the end his selfless nature got himself killed in the process. Pity, I had hoped to see more of what he was capable of, so I guess you'll have to do now. Phantom Miria"

Miria bristled, but said nothing. The time for talking was over, and now she was out for blood. Her eyes glittered gold slits as she activated her yoki, ready to fight.

Seymour simply smiled, and flexed his claws. "Let's see… if you resolve and technique will prevail against me.

Miria launched herself like a missile and her body was simply a blur of speed and motion.

A laugh left the awakened beings throat. "Rushing towards the very jaws of death huh? I welcome you bitch!?

Soon her entire body phased out of motion, and his eyes were swinging to and fro as her body disappeared one way, and reappeared another way. Miria appeared at his exposed left and made to cleave him right then and there, a look akin to shock came to his eyes as the sword pierced through it like a hot knife through butter.

The stump for his arm was a now deep red color, and Miria realized that instead of it healing as it did before it simply bled heavily. Miria concluded and she felt like she had a fighting chance, and she couldn't help but think that something was odd about the sword itself.

"You bitch!!!" He roared, his hands shout out and ram her through. But she gave a small smirk before she phased out.

Miria blurred across the field, out his striking distance and had to think. Somehow the sword in her hand had some kind of strange effect against Seymour, whatever it was it seemed to somehow inhibit the efficiency of his regenerating powers. She suddenly realized why her opponent had tried to do everything in his power to avoid engaging Naruto at every turn.

Because he knew that it was the only weapon amongst the ones they were given to wield capable of inflicting the maximum damage against him.

Miria blurred out of sight once again and took the fight to him. If anything she fought like a woman possessed as she cleaved a deep wound on his right shoulder. Though not deep enough to sever the entire and deem it useless, but she _was_ going to get her revenge against thing. Even if she had to pick him apart one piece at a time!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Helen watched the battle from afar, and coughed in response. Her body was in pure agony from trying to right herself up, though she did it slowly not to reopen her back wound. "Damn, she's amazing,"

Helen coughed slightly as she watched Phantom Miria move around the battlefield, and was simply lack of a better word amazed and stunned. The woman moved so fast that her movements were beyond anything she had ever seen in her entire life. Her eyes trailed towards Naruto's body that was on the left of her, and she felt her heart lurch at the sight.

Her hand clenched into a fist, and anger was evident on her face. "Damn it! If she could have done this the whole time, then why didn't she do it before!? Why didn't she…" Her eyes burst into tears and she had her coughing fits once more, she had nearly forgotten to take it easy. But the pain in her back was nothing to the pain she felt inside of her body, of what she felt in her being.

"It's a last resort," Helen shivered at the coldness that filled the voice that spoke, her head turned to number 47. Her silver eyes never left Naruto's face, but Helen could see that she was fighting to hold back the floodgate of tears that wanted to spill.

Helen stared at the lower ranking warrior as her hand wanted to touch him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Clare willed herself to look back towards the battle and not at the body of her friend, and she saw Miria move expertly across the field. Naruto's sword in hand and she opened a vicious cut in his side, but not enough to pierce any vitals.

Clare coughed. "It's a strain for her to use large bursts of yoma power. Obviously it's taking a toll on her mind and body, and it's taking everything she has, even her will to push herself. However, I'm sure that Miria can only use it a certain number of times, ten maybe twenty the most."

Her jaw was set and she realized the implications of using such a technique in such a situation. "However, she's used that technique more than thirty times now; she's putting a massive strain on herself. Even for a single digit."

Helen got angry and made to rebuke her, but the sounds of something slamming into ground rang in the mountain.

Miria cried out in pain as she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Seymour's hand pressed tightly against her abdomen and the dessert ground, rocks dug painfully in her back and she gasped to bring air into pained lungs. But even the task itself was vastly difficult.

She felt Seymour's palm dig painfully in her ribs, sinking her even deeper in the whole she was in. Miria could hear her comrade's call her name, distress was in their voices, but it was slightly muffled by the blood pumping and thumping in her ears.

"Got you now you little bitch" Seymour spat distastefully; one of his arms grabbed the handle of Retribution and without care chucked it behind his back. "Now we can't have the sword ruining our little relationship now would we? Truth be told it hurts and burns like hell when that thing slices and pierces my skin, but I can tell you gave it everything you had to fight me.

But I knew you couldn't last and all I had to do was wait you out until you reached your limit"

He gave a nasty chortle in amusement as he watched the blood leak down her nose; her breathing was heavy mostly due to one of her ribs painfully digging into her lung. The simple grimace of pain in her eyes made his eyes glitter even more, who knew watching such a sight, would be such a turn on?

Seymour gave her body a once over, and couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked with all of that blood covering her body. Miria's body was simply and utterly nubile in every way, sure she was a bloody mess but she was a beautiful bloody mess.

His eyes fed hungrily on her crushed hopes, gorged himself on her dying despair as his tongue peeped through his lips and began to stroke her cheek. Miria shivered in complete and total disgust as this… this thing touched her. "Now then… how shall I torture you to death? Hmm… Oh I know!" he said happily and malicious giggle left his lips.

His free arm smashed into her knee and she felt the bone shatter on impact, moment later she felt the other smashed by equal impact. A scream of immense pain left her lips, hot white flashes of pain came into her vision as felt one of his finger spears rip through her elbow. It felt like it had torn her arm off, and even when his tongue skewered her stomach, rupturing and disorganizing her organs as it moved about. Her screams never ceased.

Miria tried to motion away from the source of her pain, she wanted it to stop. But the pain never stopped, it simply kept coming and she couldn't do anything to prevent it. She felt blood well up in her throat and the metallic liquid formed dripped past her teeth and her lips. Darkness and light flashed in her vision as the pain was so intense that she wanted to pass out, but she couldn't

"Damn it… no!" Helen tried to stand, but her body wouldn't allow it. The injury in her back that had been healing suddenly tore open by the sudden momentum in her trying to stand. Blood poured heavily against the earth that she was nearly facedown in the dirt. The situation in itself felt hopeless, absolutely hopeless in everyway that it was agonizing.

Deneve was probably in a coma, Naruto was dead, Miria was close to dying, her injury prevented from moving and even Number 47 was practically next to death. "No… it feels so hopeless… there's nothing anyone can do. This… this is the end, this truly is despair!"

Tears of anger and sadness welled in her eye and cascaded down her cheeks, long gone was the brash headstrong woman. In her place was someone who felt powerless to do anything, powerless to stop what was happening.

"Pull yourself together, Helen. Now isn't the time to lose hope" Clare spoke in finality.

Helen looked up and realized that Clare was standing, actually standing despite the numerous injuries. Her hands clasped tightly against the handle of Retribution which, oddly enough was planted in front of her. With ease she pulled the massive blade from its place and held it loosely from her side. "I've met an ever greater opponent and felt true despair"

Seymour's head turned towards the voice and he realized that it belonged to the woman that blond male sacrificed himself for, and a cruel sadistic smile came to his lips. Miria looked on in a daze, her eyes were clouded and she fought to stay awake. To fight the impending darkness that had made to drag her in its eternal depths.

Helen was stunned at the very least. "But… what about your injuries? You suffered the most damage out of all of us, how can you even stand? "

Clare simply looked over her shoulder, eyes full of tears that were dripping down cheeks. Her voice cracked and hoarse, but still held onto its sheer frigid coldness. "Fuck the injuries; he stole the one person who mattered most to me. I'm not letting that go unpunished. " Helen flinched at the tone and the seriousness behind her tear filled eyes.

She willed her mind and body to move one step at a time. Pain and agony welled in her mind and heart like a storm and a mess of emotions raged in her mind and heart. The feeling was simply and utterly unimaginable, the last time she felt that way was…was…

When Teresa died.

Seymour gave a tooth filled smirk as he pulled his tongue from Miria's body. True her blood and flesh tasted disgusting against his tongue, but it was well worth to bring forth her agony and despair on such a beautiful face. "Ahh, so the weakling wants to give it a try huh, here let me oblige you!"

The tendrils made their way towards the other woman, this time aiming for her skull like he had planned from the beginning before that fool got in the way.

But what happened was lack for a better word, surprising. Seymour's fingers missed their target by a grand and large margin. Everyone conscious were completely surprised, even Seymour who simply wanted to gape.

Had it been possible his face would have been purple with uncontrollable rage, and he let loose a massive assault with his newly attached limbs. Despite the fact that he could feel that his yoki store was somewhat low, he refused to be upstaged by a woman!

But to his horror and like before they missed. "WHAT THE HELL!? HOW DO I KEEP MISSING!?

Helen was shocked and was speechless. Miria was shocked beyond anything. _No… way…could she be…_

_Remember Clare, always stay calm. Suppress your yoma power as low as you possibly can, sense the strength and flow of your opponents remaining yoma power and then sense what energy remains._

_Ignore what your eyes show you, your eyes can lie to you at times. But instead visualize and grasp the flow of yoki and its size and predict the path of attack and…_

Seymour launched another assault with his handheld spears, and to the untrained eye it looked like she was still walking.

But Helen saw otherwise. _Wait, I get it now… she's calculating the time he's attacking and at the last minute she's evading him. Incredible._

_So that's what felt wrong when I fought her last night. It… it all makes sense. Unlike Naruto who was watching my movement, she was watching the flow of yoma energy going through my system. Even while we were both suppressed to the limit she was still trying to read the flow, almost like a kind of battle precognition somehow. The stronger her opponent's yoma energy is, the easier it if for her to read and react accordingly._

_It's… it's the perfect strategy to fight an awakened being with ease since they always used up a large quantity of yoma energy anyway. _Miria opened her lips to speak, but despite the pain in her damaged limbs and elbow she couldn't help but be completely surprised.

_Did… did she practice this technique for the sole purpose of fighting an awakened being? It makes perfect sense!_

Seymour gasped visibly as Clare simply continued to stare at him with cold, glittering silver eyes. Those eyes unnerved him and he hated the feeling of being unnerved, so he attacked! "DIE!!!" He lashed out to strike at her sword arm, wanting to disarm her of that retched sword.

But Clare spun like a pinwheel and was successful in taking one of his arms in the process. Seymour hissed in pain, and realized the burning sensation he had felt from the first time he had been hit had gotten worse. Quickly in a blurred motion he grabbed the removed limb and made to place it on the stump.

But Clare sliced wouldn't grant him the opportunity or even the chance, and thus she continued her attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto, have you given up hope?" a calm voice whispered to him.

Slowly he opened his eyes and he recognized this place. The white-gold warmth suffused him; his flesh gloried in the light. Everything came into focus as he realized that he was now standing inside of a chamber of some kind, and what was truly in focus was a woman seated before him on a low throne, and two doors. The door at her right hand was literally of beaten gold. Light leaked from the very edges that made it. The door on her left hand was plain wood with a simple iron latch,

The woman's face was dominated by lambent, glowing gold eyes. She was tall, at least a head over him, and she exuded authority and potency.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked.

The woman simply gave him a faint smile. "Neither heaven nor hell. This room, if you will, is what your mind looks like. You could say that this is our domain.

"Who are you?"

"Bishou no Teresa, but Teresa will do just fine"

"Teresa of the Faint Smile? Hmm, kind of an odd name don't you think?" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

The woman simply gave a warm and hearty chuckle, one that reflected her essence and beauty itself and somehow Naruto couldn't help but feel that this woman was somehow important. Very important, as strange as that sounded.

Teresa caught herself and pressed her fist underneath her chin. "Before you there is a choice. You may proceed through one door or the other. Choose the gold, and I will release back to where you were, and you will have my sincere apology for interrupting your journey.

"My… journey?"

"Your journey to heaven or hell or oblivion or reincarnation, or whatever it is that death awaits you."

"Do you know?"

"This is but all part of you mind, Naruto. You will find no answers here, just choices and memories you may have forgotten." Teresa gave a smile, and it was a joyless grin, a predatory grin. "Through the wooden door you will go back to your life, your body to help your friends. But I must warn you, you will only have a few minutes to help your friends and that's it. Once that's done your body will take some time to recuperate to adjust to the changes. You will become a man unlike any the world has ever known or will know. Your body will be completely immune to the ravages of time, disease and sickness of any kind. You will _not_ be invincible and you can still be killed;if your head is removed from you body you _die._ No ifs, ands or buts about that. But if you can survive from a near death experience; your body will compensate for the damage and adapt to the damage dealt.

Your ability to heal from injury will be _much_ faster than any mortal man or hybrid, and you can purge, revive and heal the bodies of _anyone_ just by placing a few drops of blood over the injury and so long as you will it. But be warned that this _will _not work if the subject is torn beyond recognition, or if they are in pieces or if your will has not been granted and can leave you fatigued so take caution in doing so.

You will be granted the ability to see what choice you should make when confronted with a situation, to predict the outcomes of certain situations, and then simply accelerate yourself along the path of causality immediately. Though I must also warn that though you may be aware of most things, you will still have to make a choice and it may not always be the choice you want. Last and certainly not least what you know as yoki will grow and you will come have a natural affinity to use such a tool However, it will be very taxing on your body if you do not gain the proper and necessary control it will be detrimental to your health rather than an asset and your missing memories will slowly begin to come back, though in small portions as not to put a strain on your brain."

It sounded wonderful, absolutely positively wonderful. A little too wonderful. What if such a thing was too much? What if it overwhelmed him? He knew that such power shouldn't be taken lightly and be handled with care_, extreme care._ Would he be bitter about it or at these so called memories he had forgotten?

"Tell me, why would you do this for me?" Naruto asked.

"Perhaps, I don't do anything at all. Perhaps you've always had these gifts inside of you, but you've simply forgotten?"

"What's the price?"

"Ahh, you're careful, that's very good. You didn't jump in headfirst as I'd initially thought you would, interesting," Teresa mused, though the look she gave was mournful. "The truth is I don't know. I can only show the pros and cons of how this works, whatever decisions you make or what effect it has on others will be on your head. Only your human heart and will can allow you to control these powers, never forget them in your journey to remember who you are. Better make a decision and you better make it fast, those friends of your might be dying this instant. I'm sure you'd be very upset if anything happened to them, if anything happened to Clare right?"

Naruto's face drained at that, and his fingers dug in his scalp. Teresa was right, he had a choice and he had to make it fast or his hesitation would get them all killed and this conversation would be useless. How long he stood there, he didn't know. The mathematical formulae were no help at all; there were full of infinities and zeros, with no way of knowing which side the equation would land. There was no hedge bet when you peoples lives were at staked and you were stuck with the choice of making a decision to save them.

He knew that he had done some good. He'd given his life to save Clare and her comrades.

Could he really make such a decision? Could he help Clare even more if he accepted Teresa's offer and consequences be damned. The odds were that she would never accept him if he took such a risk, and there was the possibility of her throwing him away made his chest ache and hurt him immensely.

The only thing that remained no matter how he saw it six ways to Sunday were the lives of his friends. All he cared about were there lives and safety, nothing more and nothing less. They lives would be the risk he would take every time.

Clare would be his risk he would take every time.

He made his choice and Teresa couldn't do anything but smile broadly as she watched him make his choice. She knew that people did not choose their own destinies, it simply chooses you. And those who knew you before fate took you by the hand, could not understand the depth of the changes inside of a person. They cannot fathom how much you stand to lose because of failure. That you are an instrument of a flawless design, and all of life may hang in the balance. The hero learns quickly who can comprehend, and who merely stands in the way.

_We will meet again, my boy; my special little boy._

He smashed clear through the door and screamed—

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

—And jerked upright.

Helen screamed. Clare screamed. Miria was nearly jumped out of her skin.

Naruto took large gulps of air, gasping breaths, and he stared at his open and decimated blood encrusted turtle neck. His chest was smooth; the skin was perfect and lightly tanned as he was before. He touched his chest. It was whole, as healthy as the fingers touching it. There wasn't a single scar or blemish on his body.

He sat there blinking stupidly, not even glancing at Helen, Miria or Claire, each who were frozen, staring at him.

"Holy shit, I'm… I'm alive?"

And in just in time for a pair of arms to suddenly appear out of nowhere, practically pulling him to his feet and he found himself being deeply kissed. A wicked tongue practically forced its way down his throat, wrestling his into complete and total submission. Though before he even had a chance to react, he felt said person slap him so hard that he felt his neck snapped around in a fluid motion. Numbing it in the process, and before he knew it he was staring probably one of the scariest things he'd ever seen while he was being shaken.

Shaken by a very upset Clare, injuries be damned. "YOU SON OF A BITCH DON'T YOU EVER PULL SOMETHING SO STUPID LIKE THAT ON ME AGAIN YOU HEAR ME!? I THOUGHT I'D LOST YOU WHEN I SAW YOUR CHEST THAT AND BLOOD DRAINING DOWN YOUR BODY! I SAW YOU DIE AND THE WORSE THING WAS THAT YOU DID THAT TO YOURSELF! ON YOUR OWN!!!"

Clare hadn't realized just how tired her body was, and hadn't even realized she'd dropped him. Her fists started punching in his chest repeatedly, though he knew deep down he was going to tease her about it later for the fact that she her lips made funny shapes when she was angry.

Gradually the aggression began to slow down, letting her tears and fear of lost get to her. Her exhaustion made her collapse in his arms, her head pressed against his chest and her fingers dug into his shoulders. "I… I was so scared…I… I had thought… I'd lost you forever" Her previous rage turned to one of sobs, and Naruto could feel her tears spilling down his chest and her arms wrapped around his chest.

Miria's calm was surreal but the look of surprise was there, and Helen couldn't stop from rubbing her eyes trying to make sure he really was alive. That it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her, and it really wasn't. He really was alive.

But despite how happy she was to see Naruto alive and back on his feet, well, almost. Miria couldn't help but wonder. _Just what in the world are you Naruto?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And there goes Chapter 4. I don't know why but this chapter seemed a bit forced if you ask me, but I'll have to let you guys tell me what you think. I'm sort of proud of it and at the same time I felt it could have been more, but I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. If it's not to my liking then I'll let you guys know simply do it over, but I'll let you all be the judges of that. **

**Sorry for those who feel that Clare was a little bit out of character in the end, but I had my reasons but I'll let the open minded individuals review and tell me what they think. Don't when or if I'll ever be able to make a chapter this big again, but I'll see what happens. Anyway, my arm is tired and I need some rest so read and review and give me your input and constructive criticisms. Correction, grown up constructive criticisms so I can change my mistakes if necessary.**

**Anyway, thank you boys and girls and this is my signing out to get some rest. Who knew trying to write this monster in a day would be so damn frustrating.**

**Your friendly neighborhood author and reader**

**Dark Spidey**

.


End file.
